Alibaba the fallen
by Ru-Jillian
Summary: Alibaba Saluja, had always been admired for his personality. Someone who persevere to do the right things and try to do things for the benefit of others. A person who had experienced hardship in life and stumbled several times but he had people he trust and love that helps him to come out stronger and wiser. What does it take to make him fall. Pairing decided but will reveal later.
1. Fall to Depravity

Summary: Alibaba Saluja, everyone had always been admired for his personality. Someone who persevere to do the right things and try to do things for the benefit of others. A person who had experienced hardship in life and stumbled several times but he had people he trust and love that helps him to come out stronger and wiser. What does it take to make him fall. Pairing undecided.

This story may will not fully follow the manga and many character may become OOC especially, Alibaba. You have been warned XD.

Hi All,

I've been a member of this site for a year now as a lurker and reader. But this time, I want to write something. This is my first one so, it might have a lot of grammatical errors or problems. So please point it out to me and bear with me :D.

Edited: 8/10/2014 for some grammatical errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own Magi and its characters.

Chapter 1: Fall to Depravity

It was a peculiar event, an event no man could have foretold to happen, no not in their wildest dreams that something like this might happen. For in this meeting hall, not only was the leader of seven seas alliance was present but also maybe his greatest nemesis, the first imperial prince of the Kou empire was also present. If that doesn't make your jaw drop or run away as everyone knew that this two just can't stand each other and might start the war at any moment, in the room there stood not just the two leaders but also a few metal vessel users and their household. To top it off, both sides have soldiers at their back ready to attack the other side on their leaders notice. At the center or maybe the only thing that was stopping both sides from killing each others were three magis. The child looking magi at the center was telling a story while he showed images related to it that engrossed everyone, well except for one.

The man's name was Alibaba Saluja, the former third prince of Balbadd. He was looking at the images but wasn't actually paying attention at what the magi was saying. If you looked closely at his eyes, they actually looked like they were looking at a place faraway. Yes, Alibaba's mind wasn't at the discussion, no he had other things he was trying to sort in his mind but was failing miserably.

'Sinbad and Kouen, both of them will use others and step on them just to accomplish their goals. Was everyone nothing but tools to them?' He thought as he mentally shook his head.

'No, I can't think like that... Sinbad... he helped me and Aladdin. He offered us a place to call home if we wanted, he saved us countless times and he was good to his people... Yes, I can trust him... Kouen on the other hand, I have only met him for a short while, he was arrogant and a tyrant but he never hurt his own people and loves his siblings... He also told me those words about hate... Yes, maybe there is also some good in his heart.' He tried to reassure himself.

'Yes, they have good traits but everyone has good traits even the most despicable man. Or they could just be showing you their good side to gain your favor. After all, you are a metal vessel user of one of the strongest Djinn and on top of that you are Aladdin's best friend. Tell me, if you aren't his friend, will they even spare a glance on you? Do not forget, everything you have now, you got since you befriended that magi. If it weren't for him, you would've been nothing but a cart driver today. Look around you and tell me what you see.' a voice said.

Alibaba shook his head and looked around as he tried to find who said those things but what he saw made him took a step back. Toto saw this and placed a hand in his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked in concern.

Alibaba could only look away with a nod. Toto looked at Alibaba suspiciously but shook the suspicion away.

"He would tell us when he can talk about it." Olba said beside her as she only nod.

Morgiana looked at Alibaba with concern but as Olba said, he would tell them when he was ready. She also remembered Masrur's advice.

'This isn't the time to press him with questions, I must let him sort himself and trust his judgment.' she thought.

Inside Alibaba was in panic, he couldn't understand, a moment ago everything was normal but now all he could see was their faces and those faces don't look nice at all. He saw Sinbad and Kouen looking at him as if he was nothing but a tool that they could use and then throw away when broken. A hand touched his shoulder and he looked back for comfort but what he saw almost made him cry, Olba, Toto and Morgiana were looking at him as if they found him in the middle of the street and they were concerned that he might have been mugged but that wasn't the problem, it was because they were looking at him as if he was someone they didn't know, a stranger. He could only nod as he looked away trying to erase the memory but as he looked away, he saw the others looking at him as if he was no one, as if he was nothing but a man in the slums that didn't belong here. He looked at the ground to avoid their faces.

'What's happening, am I hallucinating? This can't be true... Sinbad, Masrur, Master... Toto, Olba, Morgiana... Mu... why... why do you look at me like that? No, there must be something wrong here. They are my friends... I know it must be like when Aladdin, Hakuryu and Morgiana pulled that prank on me... Yes that's...' his thoughts were interrupted by the voice in his head.

'You can fool yourself for all you want, but what you saw was what they actually feel about you if you didn't meet that magi. That is the pitiful reality you must carry for all your life.'

'Who are you? Why are you doing this?' Alibaba asked in thought.

Suddenly, a figure appeared on the ground and looked directly at him.

'I am you. The Alibaba who actually hates this world for all the things that have happen to him.' his copycat said.

'No, this can't be true. I don't hate the world. Yes, I won't succumb to hate because I have Aladdin.' He thought as he raised he head to look at Aladdin only for his spirit to break.

Aladdin looked at him with disdain and said.

"You are nothing without me. I could have made any friends I want and made them to who you are. But without me, you are nothing but a cart driver in the slums. You should be grateful that I even became your friend. I should have made Sinbad my candidate instead of an idiot like you."

As this was happening, the people around Alibaba didn't notice his predicament as they were engrossed to the story Aladdin told and showed. A few moments later, the story was finished and no hostility happened. After a few discussion, in which Koumei explained why Alibaba can't go back to Sindria, everyone was expecting Alibaba to say something but he didn't, he was just looking at the floor with his back slightly hunched.

Sinbad thought that he was too ashamed to say anything as he felt he had betrayed his friends. He also remembered what Alibaba said about them fighting for real so he said something to ease Alibaba's mind.

"Alibaba, I understand that you need to do it for your home but whatever happens, you are still my friend."

Alibaba on the other hand, just continued to look at the floor for he didn't hear a single word Sinbad said and instead heard something else.

"What a drag, and here I thought I could have a soldier but the Kou just have to give him an offer hard to resist. Wonder if Aladdin will go with him?"

Aladdin walked towards him and said with a smile.

"Hey Alibaba, I want to join you in Balbadd. But I need to finish some things first in Magnoshutat and Sindria. Your household said they would follow you there plus that annoying girl named Kougyoku is there so you should be okay while I'm gone."

And as with Sinbad, he heard different from what Aladdin said.

"Hey Alibaba, I want to join Sinbad. We'll finish all our goals so take your trash of a household with you and rot in Balbadd with that rotten girl Kougyoku who was a child of a harlot just like you. See if you can do anything when I'm gone."

Alibaba nodded as he turned his back on Aladdin and started to walk out of the meeting hall. Aladdin tried to follow him in concern but Morgiana stopped him and said.

"Please let him be for a while, I'm sure he will open up in a few days."

"I guess you're right. This is Alibaba after all. Take care of him." Aladdin answered with a smile.

"We will." Morgiana, Toto and Olba answered.

As soon as Alibaba got his metal vessel back, he proceeded to his cabin in the ship and locked himself there.

"No... this can't be true... yes, I must only be shocked and tired from the sudden events that have happened. All I need is some sleep and everything will be fine." He whispered but his hollow voice and dull eyes said otherwise.

However his sleep didn't help as he was bombarded with nightmares of his past. His tears stained the sheets of his bed as he kept on trashing around. Unknown to him, someone was watching in glee at his predicament and said.

"A little more and you will fall to depravity."

Author's Notes: So how is it? Should I continue, do I have a bad grammar? Please leave a review for me to know on how to improve and know what you feel about this story. Thanks for reading :D


	2. Alibaba has fallen

Summary: Alibaba Saluja, everyone had always been admired for his personality. Someone who persevere to do the right things and try to do things for the benefit of others. A person who had experienced hardship in life and stumbled several times but he had people he trust and love that helps him to come out stronger and wiser. What does it take to make him fall.

Hi, here is another chapter for Alibaba the fallen. Thank you for your reviews and for reading :D

Review corner:

NoImagination - thanks for reading ^_^. Yep, this idea has been lingering at my mind for a while ever since I have read Magi. What would happen if Alibaba fall in despair. He had been given hardship for all of his life and it is quite intriguing how he never fell. Even Sinbad was halfway fallen. And bout the perpetrator hehe you'll know eventually ^_^.

Guest - Thank you, you gave your time to give me a review. I hope I don't disappoint you. ^_^

kagome1237 - Yep, I'll do my best to give a chapter a week. Please continue to read and review ^_^

_Uploaded: 8/17/2014_

Disclaimer: I don't own Magi and its characters.

Chapter 2: Alibaba has fallen

It was the day after the summit and Alibaba could be seen walking aimlessly at Balbadd. Rumors and news spread like wildfire about the upcoming transfer of leadership. Some were confused at the prospect of Alibaba becoming their leader and some just outright despised the idea. Yes, this was the man who gave them their freedom, yes this was the man who fought for them. But no one could deny that he once abandoned them and let them fall victims to his eldest brother, whom was exiled to Sindria but was never punished for his crimes of the people.

Hatred has been embedded deep into the peoples hearts for the love ones they've lost and for the suffering they endured during those long years. If that wasn't bad enough, his so called Fog troupe caused a civil war when he supposedly betrayed them and that also caused several lives. And then in the end, he had no strength in him to lead them back to prosperity. Instead, he gave them false hope of equality under the republic governance, which they believe was nothing but a farce.

What did he do after declaring them as republic? He left, he left them at the hands of the Kou empire. The Kou empire who once said they will acknowledge them as a republic but what did they do? They placed a caste system where the people of Balbadd was almost at the bottom or at the bottom as slaves.

What difference does it make to be under their former king or the Kou empire? Yes, they could eat three times a day and live in better houses but behind all these luxury, one thing still remain, they were not free. They were just transferred from a horrible owner to a manipulative owner. This new owner does not use brutal force or impose taxes... no, this one actually made them feel great to the point that they have started to forget their roots and who they were, it scared and disgust them but they said nothing in fear of what the empire might do.

So, it wasn't a surprise when most of the people Alibaba encountered either gave him a slight glare or a fake greeting and smile. To most of them, he was a traitor, a coward... and enemy. And here he was, once again back to Balbadd and soon to be their new leader, may Solomon bless their city for they will be at the hands of an idiot. What these people don't know, was that Alibaba could hear their thoughts. He could hear them loud and clear as if they were shouting at him.

'What is that traitor doing here? He's just going to ruin everything again.' one thought said.

'I knew it, he's not on our side. He is a dog of Kou empire. He liberated us from his brother and sold us to Kou.' said by another thought.

'Look at him walk around as if he owns it.'

'Has he not done enough? Will he cause another civil war? No, he is probably a dog of Kou sent to keep us in place.'

'Solomon bless our city, for we will be at the hands of this scum.'

Alibaba was bombarded by their thoughts as he tried to get out of the market area. He couldn't look at them for all he saw were people filled with anger, hate, despair...

'Why? Why do I hear this things? Why do I see such things?' Alibaba thought as he almost run away from the market place.

"Don't you understand? Those were their thoughts of you. That is how they feel when they see you. You just heard what was truly in their hearts." The voice that kept taunting him since yesterday said.

'No, that can't be true... I gave them freedom. They were happy about my decision to give them the governance of their own country.' He countered.

"Yes, initially... but then everything changed when the Kou empire came. What do you think they felt when they were just being shipped from under Ahbmad to Kou empire. There was no difference. What farce of freedom were you talking about. People who had just lost their love ones due to a civil war had no time to prepare themselves to be subjected to a new governance. They had to move on quickly and what's worse was that the one who submerged them into suffering was exiled to Sindria and was actually able to live freely without shackles as an archaeologist. How do you think they felt?" The voiced reasoned.

'No, I won't believe this. Do you really think I would believe that I could hear people's thoughts? No, you were just making me hear these weird things again just like yesterday at the summit.'

"What you saw yesterday was no illusion. It was the reality of what had happened if you didn't meet that midget of a magi. You were just shown of how little everyone would have think of you. Tell me Alibaba, who would you be if not for that magi?"

'…' Alibaba was silent.

"You can't answer? Let me answer for you. You would have been dead as a cart driver, eaten by that Desert hyacinth. And if you weren't eaten, you would have been still a cart driver or a slave to that fat wine merchant. And if by chance, you had become desperate and jumped inside the labyrinth of Amon, then surely you wouldn't have survived. Without those treasures, you wouldn't have been able to free that Fanalis girl and without Amon, you wouldn't have garnered attention to any leaders and you most likely wouldn't have been able to free Balbadd." The owner of the voice chuckled in satisfaction at Alibaba's forlorn look as he desperately tried to defend himself.

'So? I met Aladdin and those things never happened... I... I...'

"You would what? Shout to the world that you were nothing if not for that magi? Before you met that magi, you had nothing, no family, no friends, no possessions, not even an identity to yourself. Kassim? He hated you remember? He hated you to the point that he manipulated you. Tell me, is that suppose to how a friend should be? Give up Alibaba, surrender and accept that I exist. I, the part of you who hates the world for every little shit that has happened to you. Everything that you would do, will always be connected to that magi. All your achievement, he will always have a hand on it." The voice taunted.

'No, you're just a curse. You're probably a remnant of the curse Isnan once cast on me.' Alibaba answered frantically.

"Yes, I am a curse, I am your curse. I was not cast by anyone. No Alibaba, I am you, you made me. I am the embodiment of your hatred and suffering, all your disgust at everyone and at yourself, all the injustice and despair you have felt, I am those and so much more. You will only suffer more as long as you fight me, for you are fighting no one but yourself. It would be best that you remember that..." The voice trailed as it faded.

'I can't take this anymore... I must tell someone, I must seek help...' Alibaba thought as he broke into a run towards the place he knew his household members were.

'They may have been looking at me with those stranger's eyes but I am sure in reality they were not. This stupid illusion must stop, this curse must be lifted...'

He arrived at the place where they currently stayed. He wanted to run around and scream for help, he was sure they would automatically be by his side but last thing he wanted was for everyone on that place to think that he may have lost it. He was sure it would add more fodder to the curse. So with a deep breath, he walked and searched for them. He ignored the strange looks from the people around him, after turning on a hallway, he found them in deep conversation. He immediately walked towards them and they acknowledge his presence.

"Ahh sir Alibaba, it's great for you to join us. We have missed you, you have shut in yourself for quite sometime." Olba said happily.

"Yes, you have been shutting yourself for quite sometime now, Alibaba" Morgiana agreed.

But this were not the words Alibaba heard.

"Ahh good sir, is there something that we could help you with?" Olba said politely to the stranger.

"If I remember right, you are one of the tenants here. I believe they call you, Alibaba." Morgiana said.

Alibaba shook his head, obviously this was the curse' doing its work and he knew those were not the words said by his friends. Though, for some reason he felt a strange pain in his chest as he thought of that word but he dismissed the thought as he tried to ask for help about this curse.

"Morgiana, Olba, Toto, please help me. I think the curse of Isnan was not lifted and it is starting to be active again."

But he paled as he heard the words that came out of his mouth.

"Morgiana, Olba, Toto, I need no help. I feel refreshed as if a curse has been lifted from me. I am ready to start being active again." He said with a smile.

'Why? Those weren't the words I said.' He thought as he paled even more as he saw a reassuring face from his friends.

"Well that's good. But if you need any help, don't hesitate to ask, Master." Olba answered with a grin.

"Alibaba, you look like hell. Maybe you should get some sleep now that you have been able to think things through." Toto said as Morgiana nod in agreement.

For some reason, their words got to him loud and clear, as if the curse was taunting him. Telling him that no matter what he does, no matter how much he asked for help, the conversation will always end like this. Them concluding that he was fine and him left in a state of utmost despair.

"Thanks, I'll just do that." Alibaba heard himself say as he felt his body move and walk away on its own.

"Alibaba, I'll carry you back." Morgiana offered.

"No need, I am capable of going back. And please do not try that in front of the people here in Balbadd, it would be hard to lead them if they don't respect me, thinking that I couldn't handle myself properly." He heard himself answer.

He arrived at his room and quickly shut the door. He slumped into the floor with his face on his knees and started to cry.

'Have I been isolated from everyone? What would I do? I can't seek help, I can't strike a conversation and everyone is looking at me with disdain. Why is this happening to me? What did I do wrong? What gods did I anger to have this kind of fate. Why... somebody anybody please help me...' he thought in despair. All night he never got a wink of sleep and just cried.

Days have passed by and Alibaba was almost at his wits end. He was seldom seen outside his quarters and when he was outside he was wandering around alone as if he was in his own little world. The most you could get as a response was a nod or a single word. His household tried to talk to him and pry him out of his own little world but their voice just couldn't reach him. He would always avoid them or dismiss their questions with a simple wave of a hand. After a week of trying and gaining nothing, they have come to a conclusion.

"We need to let Aladdin know. Right now, he is the only one who can bring Alibaba back." Morgiana suggested.

"Yes that would be great, if we have something to communicate with him. Kou has confiscated everything we have that could communicate to Sindria." Toto answered.

"Then someone needs to tell him directly." Olba commented.

"I will ask Prince Koumei if we could send an emissary to Sindria to deliver Aladdin a message." Morgiana said.

"Very well you may send an emissary to Aladdin bearing the message but unfortunately we have no one to send." they heard Koumei's voice.

They looked back and saw Koumei standing just a little away from them to their surprise.

"Don't be surprise, I can see everything in this city because of my metal vessel. We have seen what is happening to Alibaba, so we have concluded that he needs really needs help." Koumei explained.

"And you're not doing anything about it?" Olba said with a little edge.

"Of course we won't. It was part of our agreement with Alibaba that as long as he doesn't side with Sindria, we will not interfere to any of his activities. That is why no one had stopped him from going out of the city or wandering around the desert. None of you are prisoners here, you are our comrades now, so we won't pry on any of your affairs." Koumei answered.

"But he needs help!" Olba shouted.

"Yes he does, but he doesn't want any. Our hands are tied because of the agreement but you on the other hand are not. You seem to forget something, even if we try and help him, he still view Kou as his enemy. Do you believe he will listen to us, after all he didn't listen to his own friends. But as you said, Aladdin might be able to do it." Koumei answered.

"How long before you could send an emissary?" Morgiana asked not wanting this useless banter to continue.

"Probably a week before any of our ambassadors are free." Koumei answered.

"That may be too late." Toto said in concern.

"As I said, none of you are forbidden to leave the city. You could tell him yourselves as long as you promise not to side with Sinbad. But with Alibaba here, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't abandon him." Koumei finished as he left.

"I'll go." Olba declared.

"I'll go with you." Toto agreed.

"No, you two stay here and I'll go. It will be much faster." Morgiana said.

"Nope, you stay here. You have been his friend the longest between the three of us. You need to support him while we get Aladdin. Take care of him, Mor." Toto countered as Olba nod in agreement.

Morgiana was silent for a while and then relented.

"I will." were the last words she said as her two companions prepared for their journey.

The departure of Toto and Olba was reported to Kouen and Koumei but they just shrugged it off. They thought that Alibaba's was still trying to accept his fate as a dog of Kou empire and was miserably failing. Add to that, Kougyoku has yet to come back to Balbadd since she departed for the capital just the day before the summit so they couldn't actually proceed with the wedding. They suspected that Alibaba told her the agreement and went to the capital to try and convince the empress to call it off which they believe will be for naught, for the real reason they took Alibaba was not to use his strength... no, they took him so they could take Aladdin away from Sinbad. This was a ploy to weaken Sinbad not to strengthen Kou. Alibaba could become a vegetable for all they care as long as Sinbad does not get his hands on that magi. Alibaba and Kougyoku were just the victims of circumstances.

Of course, it left a bad taste as they were basically sacrificing their sister but Kougyoku was not new to this kind of agreements, she had prepared herself a long time ago for this. After all, she had been there when her sisters were married off for political reasons. They knew that she wanted to call it off not for herself but for her friend. Well, atleast she would be married to someone she actually like and not a complete stranger unlike her sisters. So with that, Kouen and Koumei came to a conclusion, let Alibaba and his friends do as they please as long as they doesn't join Sinbad.

Morgiana right now was confused. She had been doing everything to make Alibaba open up but all she got were a cold shoulder. She was wandering at the hallway of their quarters when she suddenly bumped into someone, she looked up and she smiled as she saw who it was.

Alibaba decided that he needed to get out of his now so called prison. Yes, he had imprison himself into his room so that he could escape meeting anyone that might be used by the curse to further bring him down. His eyes had large bags under them and his complexion as pale as a ghost. He had little to no sleep due to the nightmares that kept him up all night. He opened his door slowly and he heard people talking just by the corner. He recognized the voices and he slowly move towards the source. When he was at the edge of the corner, he stopped and just listened to their conversation.

"Hakuryuu, it has been a while." Morgiana greeted.

"Yes, and you are still as beautiful as ever Morgiana." Hakuryuu answered but Morgiana paid it no mind for she wanted to ask for help.

"Hakuryuu, I..." she was about to say something but was interrupted by Hakuryuu.

"Morgiana, do you remember what I said before we separated? I still feel the same way. I still love you so much." Hakuryuu declared which left Morgiana speechless as she was caught off-guard.

"Morgiana, now that Alibaba is to be married with Kougyoku, you won't be the only girl in his life. Kougyoku will be his number one and she will surely take care of him. So please, marry me and become my future queen." he confessed.

"Hakuryuu, I like you too bu..." Whatever she was to say were turned into muffled words as she felt Hakuryuu's lips locked into hers.

Alibaba took a peek at the corner when he heard Morgiana answer Hakuryuu's confession and he wanted to protest but what he saw made his heart drop and made him lose whatever sanity left in him.

There he saw Morgiana and Hakuryuu kissing. Their lips were locked and Morgiana was doing nothing to stop it. He took a few steps back. He wanted to scream, he wanted to punch someone... No, right now he wanted to kill someone. He wanted to kill Hakuryuu, this was the first time that he felt this so much hatred, so much pain... so much despair.

He turned around and walked away, his strides fast almost into a run. He needed to get out of here, he needed to be elsewhere. Anywhere, somewhere, even in the dungeons just not here, not around them, not around anybody for he didn't know what he might do. His mind in the last few days were almost broken but he was clinging into a strand of hope. The hope of Morgiana's words just a few weeks ago when they were on their way to the summit. That she liked him too and that she only needed a little time to understand her feelings. But what he heard and saw, he was sure weren't illusions made by the curse. The voice of Morgiana telling Hakuryuu that she liked him too and then that scene of them kissing. It was all too much to bear. He arrived at the door and quickly opened it. After he was out, he run. He run as fast as he could. He bumped into someone and he swear he heard his name being called but he just didn't care. His mind was being overloaded with the scene he just saw, not even the curses and jeers from the people around him got to him.

'The curse was right. Without Aladdin, I am nothing. No land, no money, no family, no friends, no power... no love, nothing. Even Morgiana chose to be with Hakuryuu rather than I. I'm really am useless, I really am good for nothing. I should have died together with my mother that day. Is this my fate? To die all alone.' was all he could think as he run towards the exit of the city.

A man dusted himself as he stood up and picked up his wand. He fell down when Alibaba literally run into him. He looked at where Alibaba went with a curious face. The man had long black hair tied in segmented pony-tail and had red ringed eyes.

"Did my eyes had just deceived me, or is it true that Alibaba has fallen?" the man said in confusion.

Author's Notes: So how is it? Should I continue, do I have a bad grammar? Please leave a review for me to know on how to improve and know what you feel about this story. Oh and I have decided on the pairing ^_^ and it will be revealed either next chapter or the one after that. hehe


	3. Hang in there

Hello readers, this is the 3rd chapter of Alibaba the fallen. This is a little dark... Well the story is quite dark to begin with XD. There is also a little fight but I'm not sure if it's good or not since it's my first time doing it. Well I hope you like this chapter ^_^.

Review corner:

NoImagination: Yeah it was very hard to read and it was harder to write :(. And yep, Hakuryuu was a little annoying when he kissed Morgiana. Oh well his approach did go into my favor XD. Yes so many questions that I need to answer in the succeeding chapter hahah. Thanks for the review.

kagome1237: Thanks for the review. Is that Judal? hmm maybe? XD.

Ilostmybelt: Thanks for the review and compliment ^_^.

Guest and the Guest before : Thanks for the review and I hope my story continue to entertain you :).

_Updated: 8/24/2014_

Chapter 3: Hang in there

He was in a good mood as he walked around Balbadd. Even though, he was sent here to relay a message from the empress, he didn't care. It was a menial task for someone such as him, he shouldn't even be doing this kind of work but he doesn't care. He liked this place, the people looked so happy and content and yet no one could see what was underneath those facade. The people here were leaking black rukhs, no matter how much they hid it, no matter how much they cover their bad thoughts, they wouldn't be able to hide their black rukhs from him. He felt energized here, so who cares about the menial task he was given to, it's not like he cared about that message anyway. Though, he wonder where did his protege go.

"Ah what of it, his probably just fooling around." He said.

Though, his leisure walk was interrupted when a blur suddenly run into him. He was so caught off-guard that he stumbled and was sprawled on the floor. He muttered a few curses as he looked at his assailant and give him a firm beating but he was surprised to see who run into him. No, what he was probably surprised was not the person but the state of that person. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Alibaba, he could clearly see his rukh has completely turned black. He didn't want to believe it, but the evidence was clear and it meant only one thing.

"Did my eyes had just deceived me, or is it true that Alibaba has fallen?" he said in confusion.

He had not known the man for a long time but he had fought him for quite a few battles and from his assessment, he was one of those people who were almost impossible to bring down and to see him fall.

"This is quite interesting. I wonder if the organization had anything to do with this... I doubt it, they would have asked me if they did." He said as he followed Alibaba.

He followed him but was careful not to be too close, lest he might be detected. He saw him run out of the city and into the desert. He stopped into a small oasis and stared at the water while murmuring. Curious of what was happening, he silently hid on a nearby bush and listened to what he was saying.

"No, why is this happening to me. Why do I always have the short end of the stick." Alibaba muttered.

To the observer's surprise, Alibaba suddenly spoke into a different tone. The tone was still similar to Alibaba but a little deeper.

"As I have said, you just need to surrender your will to me and I will erase all of it. All the pain, all the suffering. Surrender to your despair and everything will be gone."

The observer's eyes narrowed as he saw the dark rukh strengthen and manifest itself around Alibaba.

"Who are you? Why do you keep on telling me these things? How can I be sure I could trust you..." Alibaba asked.

"Looked at the water and see for yourself."

Alibaba looked at the water and he saw himself at the various parts of his life.

A picture of him carried by his mother showed and the boy said.

"I am you, the boy who had nothing but his mother."

Then it faded and changed into a picture of him crying beside his dead mother. While crying the boy said.

"I am you, the boy who lost the only person in the world who truly loved him."

The picture faded again and changed into when he was introduced by his father to the others in the castle, the boy spoke.

"I am you, the boy who was looked down upon by everyone in his own land for being the bastard child of the king to a harlot."

Another picture came, when he was betrayed by Kassim and he attacked and stole at the palace.

"I am you, the one who was betrayed by his friend."

Then it was when he became a cart driver doing his best just to be able to eat atleast twice a day.

"I am you, the one who had to suck up to those asshole customers and ferry them around the desert just to be able to eat."

Then, he was showed the various times when he was saved by his friends and them getting the attention while he was sidelined and then everyone was having fun and he was made fun off.

"I am the part of you who couldn't accept that everytime he was in a pinch, he needed to be saved. That no matter what we do, they would always get the attention and we are made fun off. "

He shook his head not wanting to accept the last piece but the voice continued.

"Accept it or not, the truth still remains. You showed them your smile and said, it was alright but it never was. All your life, you were made fun off. For being the bastard son of the king from a harlot to being not able to score a single girl or how you seem to always have the worst luck even if you were just trying to do what was right. Everyone had made fun of you, everyone did not understand how you felt, whenever they bring those up."

And finally he was showed the scene of Morgiana and Hakuryuu kissing.

"And most of all, I am the Alibaba who was betrayed by the very girl he loved and his friend. Didn't she said that she needed time to discover what love is? Didn't she said that she wanted you to teach it to her? Didn't she said that she liked you too? Well, guess what, she also said that she liked Hakuryuu to and lo and behold she had let him kiss her while you got nothing, not even a kiss on the cheek. She could have pushed him off if she was against it, she was a Fanalis afterall. But she didn't, she chose him and just like before, you are left alone."

Alibaba just stared at the picture, his face unreadable and his eyes were dull.

"Surrender to your hate Alibaba, are you not tired of trying to do the right thing and getting the short end of everything? Are you not tired of being made fun off? Alibaba, you have done enough, it is time for you to do what you want. What you truly want!" The voice almost shouted.

"Yes... It's time for me to be true to myself... It's time for me to do what I want and not what is good for others... I am so tired of this life... I surrender..." Alibaba said in a monotone.

"That is right, now embrace the darkness..." the voice said as Alibaba was surrounded by the dark rukh and was about to be fully consumed by it if he just didn't felt someone's dark rukh nearby.

He stood up and gazed at the bushes with his dull eyes and said.

"Show yourself Judal. I have no time to play with the likes of you today."

Judal showed himself with an amused grin and said.

"Well well, for all the times that I had faced you and your friends, you were the last one I thought to fall but lo and behold, you are here fallen just like me."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Alibaba answered in a monotone.

"How about joining forces with me? Join Al-Thamen, we will make sure you get to fully utilize your new power and get your revenge on those people who had caused you so much pain. Join us and let us put this world into chaos so they could also feel what we felt. What do you say, Alibaba?"

Alibaba and Judal stared at each other for a long time, that was until Alibaba gave his answer with one word.

"No."

"Are you sure about that answer? We can help you in all of your revenge and goals." Judal persuaded.

He only got a dead stare from Alibaba.

"Well that's too bad. And here I was trying to be good and offer you a great opportunity. Afterall, us fallen have to stay together for everyone is our enemy. Why do you refuse to join us? Don't tell me you still have a small amount of loyalty to your so called friends?"

"I have no loyalty to them, not anymore. But I refuse to be used by anyone or anything, be it them, the Kou empire, Sinbad or Al-Thamen. My goals are my own and I shall fulfill it without anyone's help or directions." Alibaba answered.

"What a waste. Now, I need to dispose of you. We wouldn't want you to be interfering on our goals. It's not personal, just being careful since a fallen could tap a great amount of power." Judal said as he materialized several ice shards and sent it towards Alibaba.

"So be it." Alibaba said as he unsheathed his sword and tried to summon Amon but no flame came out as he was assaulted by the ice shards.

Judal laughed as he saw Alibaba got hit by several ice shards.

"Guess your little friend forgot to tell you. Djinn's do not respond to dark rukhs. There is a reason why we made the dark Djinns. Because the fallen, have nothing but dark rukhs."

"I see." was the only word that came from Alibaba.

"Well, dance for me Alibaba." Judal laughed as he sent several lightning strikes at him.

He watched as Alibaba dodged the strikes but was having a hard time because of the wounds he got from the ice shards.

"It really is quite marvelous how a fallen changes his personality. You know I've seen many people fall and not one of them had the same personality as they were. Though, I've also never found anyone who had exactly the same personality as the other but all have one trait... All hates something so much that they'd do everything to fulfill that hate."

He never got a reply as Alibaba continued to dodged without showing any kind of emotion.

"I don't know about me though, from the very beginning I already hate peace. Maybe that was because everyone on my poor village was killed by Al-Thamen so they could get me. They raised as I am now, not that I have any qualms about it."

Still no reply, which really irritates Judal since he was starting to look stupid so he decided to taunt him a little.

"So, you actually hated what had happened to you but refused to show how you really felt? What a moron, you never knew you were nurturing a monster inside you. You kept it hidden inside your heart that it now decided to destroy its prison and show its disgusting fangs. I wonder how your so called friends will take this?"

He gave a sinister smile as he said.

"They will probably hate you back, afterall fallen ones had no right to live with the people of white rukhs. We who turned our backs from the light shall never have the right to gaze back at it..." Judal's eyes widen when he realized that Alibaba was suddenly nowhere to be found.

"What?" was the only words he could say before he had to jump away when he felt someone appear behind him.

He landed a little away from his attacker and he cursed when he felt his back bleed from a slash wound. Apparently, he wasn't able to fully dodge the attack. He looked at his attacker and his eyes widen when he saw Alibaba with no trace of wounds.

"How? You were wounded and surely you were tired from dodging all those lightning."

But he never got an answer as Alibaba suddenly disappeared and he had to duck his head to avoid it from being separated from his body via Alibaba's sword. Alibaba then turned and delivered a roundhouse kick to his face. Judal was sent rolling on the ground from the strength of the kick.

"You talk too much." Alibaba said in a monotone.

Judal spit the blood from his mouth as his struggled to get up. He had his hand on his knees as he tried to straighten himself. He was still groggy from the kick he got but Alibaba was not going to wait for him as his neck almost broke from a strong punt kick he received in the face.

Nose broken, a couple of tooth missing and a bruised and bloodied face, this wasn't what Judal was planning when he was just strolling at Balbadd earlier. Alibaba would pay, he would make him pay.

Judal started to gather the black rukhs around him but he was too far from Balbadd, unlike white rukhs that were easily around, black rukhs can only be found on places with so much malice. Right now, only Alibaba was the one emitting black rukhs. Refilling himself will take time but in turn it will weaken his enemy.

"Trying to refill yourself using my black rukh?" Alibaba asked.

Judal snarled as Alibaba caught on his plan too easily.

'I forgot, he is a pretty clever person.' Judal thought but he was surprised when Alibaba was just standing there and letting him take his black rukh.

'He's doing nothing? Is he underestimating me? Very well, then I will just take him on his offer.' Judal sneered as he took on more of Alibaba's black rukh.

After a while, Judal stood up. He had gathered so much black rukh that he felt his power had grown a couple of notches.

"You'd be sorry for underestimating me. Though, I have never thought you would have so much black rukh." Judal said with a sneer.

"Finished gathering my rukhs? I don't see a significant change from you or me." Alibaba answered in boredom.

"Why you!" Judal snapped as he created several ice shards and sent them towards Alibaba but as the ice shards were about to hit him, the ice shards transformed back into black rukhs and then disappeared.

"What? What happened?" Judal asked in bewilderment.

"The magician who cast the magic can dispel the magic he cast, that was a basic knowledge not only to magicians but to other people." Alibaba answered.

"No, I never canceled it!" Judal exclaimed.

"It was I." Alibaba said as he appeared behind Judal and grabbed him at the back of his neck. Judal felt all the black rukh inside him leaving his body and going to Alibaba. Alibaba let him go as he slumped into the floor. He felt so tired that he couldn't even move.

"You said that you never thought that I had so much rukh didn't you? Well the truth was, I was just stealing yours from the very beginning of our fight. You missed it because you were busy with your ramblings and it was being stolen from you on a smaller scale since I have no direct contact to you. Unlike you, I am no Magi. The rukh does not go to me, I have to take them forcefully." Alibaba answered with a dead stare.

"So... it was all a set up..." Judal said in realization.

"Yes, I have known from the beginning that I couldn't use Amon, I purposely let you injure me and let you be confident on our fight. Then, I suddenly retaliated and sent you on the brink of losing to force you to gather the rukh that I was emitting." Alibaba said in a monotone.

"Impossible, once the rukh goes to me... It is as good as mine..." Judal said in disbelief.

"Except mine is special, my ability does not fall into any of the eight types of magic. My rukh mixes with others and transforms them to my own and then on my command, they will go back to me."

"Then that means..."

"Yes, my rukhs were never converted to yours. I made them invade your rukh and converted it to mine, then I ordered them to come back to me. Of course, my body adjusted so it could accommodate the rukh I have received from you." Alibaba finished.

Judal's face paled as he realized that he had just fallen to Alibaba's trap. Alibaba walked towards him and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Thank you for the rukh, Judal. Now I have the same amount of rukh as you had and in exchange for it, I told you my ability and I shall let you live. Afterall, we are fellow fallen. You may call it, mercy." Alibaba said with a sinister smile.

He stood up with the same smile which angered Judal to no end.

"I don't need your mercy... I'd rather die... You hear me!" Judal exclaimed as he tried to get up but he just couldn't as he saw Alibaba walked away.

"Save your strength, you will need every inch of it for I only left enough rukh so you would live." were the last words Alibaba said.

"I will hunt you down... I'll..." Judal's words were lost in the wind as Alibaba was already out of hearing distance.

Alibaba had been walking aimlessly at the desert for a while now, and he stopped when he felt his metal vessel shake.

"It seems the conversion is finish." he said as he took out the royal sword.

He could see that the royal sword had so many cracks around it as if it will break into pieces in any single moment.

"Good, now pour in as much rukh as you can to the sword." the voice said.

Alibaba poured in as much rukh as he could in the sword and it shattered in so many pieces. But that wasn't the peculiar thing that happened. When the sword broke, it released Amon's flame. The flame burned brightly in front of Alibaba as if it was trying to burn something. Slowly from the middle of the flame, dark rukhs were multiplying and were starting to turn the douse the flame.

"Get ready, it will attack you at any moment." the voice warned.

As if on cue, the flame caught on Alibaba and tried to burn him into ashes while Alibaba on the other hand, was emitting black rukhs to overpower the flames.

"Just a little more."

After a few minutes, the flame was doused and only the black rukh remain which got absorbed by Alibaba.

"It is now complete. Find a place where you could rest, somewhere no one can see you. You will need a week's rest to replenish yourself."

Alibaba walked as he searched for a place to stay.

"So, does this mean I have Amon's flames on my command now?" Alibaba asked.

"Not the actual flames but a replica of his flame abilities. This is how you will be able to become stronger and gain magic. Conquer Djinns and make their abilities submit to yours. You now have a magic capacity equivalent to a magi thanks to Judal except that the rukhs does not go to you willingly. So you still have to rest and replenish it by stealing from another creature with a black rukh." the voice finished.

"I understand." Alibaba answered.

In Balbadd, Hakuryuu was looking for Judal and he wasn't in a good mood and it was for a good reason because a few moments earlier.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~

_A loud slap was heard followed by a sound of flesh crashing into a wall. Hakuryuu was in a daze, he didn't know what just happened. One moment he heard Morgiana said that she liked him and in a spur of excitement, he kissed her in the lips... again. But unlike last time he didn't get away unscathed but instead he got a strong slap that almost broke his neck as he collided to the wall._

"_Why?" was all he could mutter._

"_You've kissed me again for no apparent reason. And this time, I felt that I should retaliate because it is wrong." Morgiana answered._

"_But you said that you like me..."_

"_I said I like you too but not in a way that I want to be your wife or empress. I like you as a friend, I don't think I could love somebody yet. It is too early for me and there is so much trouble happening around me to focus on something such as love." Morgiana answered._

_Morgiana walked towards Hakuryuu and tried to help him up but he wouldn't budge._

"_Hakuryuu, this isn't the time to be mopping around or confessing love. Alibaba needs us, he has been withdrawn and basically shut himself in ever since the summit. We need to help him." she explained._

"_Alibaba this, Alibaba that... It was always Alibaba. You see no one but Alibaba. He is going to be married to Kougyoku, he has turned his back from his friends. He has betrayed Sinbad for Kou to gain power over Balbadd. Don't you see? He is just like the current Kou empire, he only wanted power, he only wanted to rule..." whatever he was saying was silenced as he felt the ground shook a little from Morgiana stomping over it._

"_Do not say things like that about Alibaba... You know nothing of what he has been going through. I am very disappointed of you Hakuryuu, I thought you were his friend." Morgiana said as she walked away and left Hakuryuu._

_~~~~~~~FlashBack end ~~~~~~~~~~~_

Hakuryuu shook his head. He didn't mean to say those words about Alibaba. He didn't meant to lump him as a power hungry person just like Kou. He knew that Alibaba must had been coerced to do it in order to save someone or Balbadd.

No, Alibaba was his friend and will always be. He said those words in the spur of the moment, maybe it was due to frustration or maybe Judal's stupid teachings were starting to get through to him. It scared him and angered him at the same time. He had accepted Judal's teachings just to get stronger, so he could someday trample the Kou empire and rebuild it. But it seems he was falling into their hands and he has just realized it.

He couldn't turn back now though, he has a life long mission he chose to do. He can't abandon it halfway, even if he had to betray and forsake his friends for it.

"I'm sorry everyone..." he whispered as he continued to look for Judal.

On the other side of Balbadd, Morgiana was looking for Alibaba. Earlier after her confrontation with Hakuryuu, she came to check at his room but found it opened. She took a peek inside and saw that he wasn't there. Everytime he was not in his room, she was worried that he may not come back from his wanderings. She had already checked the places where he usually go but she didn't find him there. It worried her that Alibaba might do something stupid without her being able to stop him.

Suddenly, she heard a crack and looked to see that it was her household vessel.

"This isn't a good sign..."

She tried to conjure her vessel's power but it does not activated.

"Did Alibaba lost his metal vessel?" Morgiana asked in panic as she run trying to find him.

"Hang in there, I'll save you." she declared.

Just outside of Balbadd, a woman stood. Normally, she would be dressed in royal clothes and her hair would be pinned by a golden hairpin. But today, she wears none of those. For today, she wore clothes befitting more for a Kouga, clothes that were fit for a traveler. Attached to her hip was a simple sword and on her back was a simple satchel.

Her pink eyes scanned the gates of Balbadd as the wind blew swaying her dark pink hair that was tied into a single high pony-tail by a simple cloth fashioned into a ribbon.

"Hang in there, Alibaba-chan." she said as she entered Balbadd.

A.N. So how was it? I know the fight was fast but I'm still studying on how to make a better fight scene :D. Oh and if you don't know who the woman at the end was, you'll have to wait next chapter wahahha or you can google it to see who is that Magi character ^_^. If you are wondering her clothes, she is currently wearing clothes similar to Toya from the Kouga clan plus a travelling satchel and a sword hehe. So um now, I believe the pairing will be obvious, if it isn't then wait for the next chapter :D. And yes, Alibaba's power is to steal another person's black rukh but not white rukh.

How did Alibaba convert a Djinn's magic into his own? He didn't actually absorb the flames of Amon. The dark rukh destroyed it but before it got destroyed, it absorb the knowledge behind it.

In a simple example, it's like copying a book and then destroying it so nobody can benefit from it except for you.


	4. Resolve

Hi all, this is the next chapter of Alibaba the fallen. This is quite longer than the previous and it's quite a boring one XD. This is more on a flashback and not much Alibaba-centric but instead more on his friend. I hope you bear with it because I need it to progress the story :D. Also, the flashback I made is of nobody's POV. It was really just what happened in the past :D. I also didn't made it italic since the readers may have a hard time reading it when italic especially that it was quite long.

Review Corner:

NoImagination - yup it could become to overpowered that is why I will be very careful on his use of it ^_^. Judar is quite a very hard character to decipher. He wants chaos but sometimes I think he has his own plans. I'm not sure he isn't completely loyal to them. And yep, being a fallen doesn't really make someone really bad. I believe they were just a little darker than the others in RPG term, either chaotic good, chaotic neutral, or chaotic evil XD. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the review.

Guest Midnight - Thanks for the review and the support ^_^. This is chapter might be a little boring but please bear with me :D. She will be revealed now so you'll know if you are right :). I try my best to reply to my reviewers, afterall you gave your time to give me a review, I believe it's only right I reply back hehe.

SakuraWindChime - haha I enjoyed kicking Judar's ass too, I mean Alibaba kicking his ass. I hope to continually interest you in this story. Thanks for the review and please continue your support ^_^.

Sock my Rock - Thanks for the review. Yep, I was really interested to see Alibaba just let all his negative feelings out. I think he was always keeping it in. So I came up with this hehe. I hope you continue your support ^_^.

_Updated: 8/31/2014_

Disclaimer: I don't own Magi and its characters.

Chapter 4: Resolve

As the woman entered Balbadd, she walked while she gazed at the city and frowned a little. She had now realized some things she never did when she was still a princess. She had always thought that the caste system placed in Balbadd was great and that it gave people equal chance to progress their life. But now, looking at it as a commoner's perspective, she could see that it wasn't fair at all.

'It never was fair. When one person is placed above another just because of his social status, it wasn't fair. I forgot about that since I have been living as a princess for more than decade. I was so focused on how I could be accepted by my brothers and sisters that I have let the empire use me for whatever they want.' She stopped her thought as she was now standing in front of the central building of the city.

She entered the building and was stopped by the guards as they weren't able to recognize who she was.

"Halt, what is your business here."

"I have come here to see Prince Koumei." she answered.

"On what grounds?"

"Please tell him that Kougyoku requests for an audience." she answered with a polite bow.

The guard did a double take as he now could clearly see the resemblance of the woman to the princess.

"My apologies princess, I wasn't able to identify you due to your new choice of clothing. You may proceed. I believe at this time he would be at the library."

"That won't be good. I'll wait at the visitor's area while you go and fetch him. I believe that is the standard procedure for people asking an audience to the current head of a city. And please, just call me Kougyoku." she answered as she took off her sword and satchel to surrender it to the guards as a standard procedure.

"But princess, this is unnecessary." the guard countered.

"It is, for I am here today not as a princess but as a commoner." was the only answer he got as she proceeded to the waiting area.

The guard immediately go and fetch Koumei as he couldn't understand what Kougyoku was talking about. How can a princess become a commoner, surely there was something going on here and he didn't want to deal with this kind of problem. He will let his leader deal with it. He arrived at the library's door and knocked.

"Come in." he heard Koumei answered.

He opened the door and bowed as he reported.

"Prince Koumei, your sister princess Kougyoku requests an audience from you. She is currently waiting at the visitor's lodge."

"Kougyoku? Why would she need to go through that kind of procedure just to see me?" Koumei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We have asked the same thing but she said that she was here today not as a princess but as a commoner."

Those words sent warning bells inside Koumei's head.

"This wouldn't be good." Koumei said as he shook his head.

Koumei stood up and followed the guard to the visitor's lodge. When they reached the area, he saw Kougyoku patiently sitting on a chair while waiting for him. He almost didn't recognize her because of her new look. Kougyoku looked at him and stood up. She bowed politely and said.

"Thank you for allowing my audience, Prince Koumei."

Koumei dismissed the guard and motioned for Kougyoku to follow him.

"I believe that whatever we are going to talk about, this isn't the right place to do. Let's talk about this at a more private place." He said as he walked out of the lodge with Kougyoku behind him.

There was a dead silence as they were walking which was getting awkward. Koumei broke the silence as he asked.

"What's with the new look? I almost didn't recognize you. You seem different."

"It was probably because I have no make up right now." Kougyoku teased.

"So you acknowledge Aladdin's accusations."

"I never said I didn't wear make-up. But it wasn't that thick as what he described." Kougyoku answered quietly.

They entered the library and each took a seat.

"So tell me, what do you want to talk about and what about this not as a princess you were saying?" Koumei asked.

"It would be best if you read this letter from her majesty first." Kougyoku answered as she handed the letter to Koumei.

**~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback! Note: This is not told by Kougyoku~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After Alibaba discovered Sinbad's magic was manipulating her, she collapsed and Alibaba brought her to her quarters and waited patiently for her to wake up. Even Koubun-ka wasn't able to persuade him to leave. Kouen allowed it since he wanted Alibaba and Kougyoku to be able to get to know each other.

The moment she opened her eyes, she saw Alibaba asleep while sitting on a chair. She smiled, Alibaba was really a great person and she would be forever thankful to have known him. She gently nudged him. He woke up and asked her if she was alright. She nodded and asked him what happened.

"You collapsed while we were talking."

"What did the doctors say?" she asked a little worried.

"Don't worry, it wasn't because of health issues. You are perfectly healthy." he assured.

"Then what happened?" she asked curiously.

Alibaba looked at the floor as if trying to debate on himself about something. He took a deep breath as if he was trying to encourage himself. This only made Kougyoku worried.

"Alibaba-chan, please tell me. Whatever it is, even if it is your fault, I promise I won't get mad at you. I know you wouldn't do anything that would hurt anyone."Kougyoku assured as she held his shaking hand with hers.

Tears started to fall from Alibaba's eyes as he started to explain everything to her.

"Kougyoku... remember before you collapsed, I said that I wanted to tell you something?" he asked to which she nodded.

"Your brothers offered me a way to help Balbadd... They said that they would transfer to me Balbadd's reign and let me help the people of Balbadd..." He started.

Kougyoku wanted to cheer him up and congratulate him but she knew that those proposition were too good to be true. If it were that easy, Alibaba wouldn't be shaking like a leaf so she decided to stay quiet and listened.

"But there were a few conditions."

Alibaba braised himself as he started to say those conditions. Kougyoku's eyes started to narrow, she didn't like where this was going.

"First was that I should cut all my ties from Sindria."

She expected that one.

"Second, I need to present a plan to make Balbadd better."

'That wouldn't be a big problem, Alibaba is quite clever. He could formulate a plan.' she thought.

"Third was that I need to show my loyalty to the imperial family."

Her eyes widen as she heard that last one. She knew the implications of that condition as she have been part of that so called condition in the past.

'Does that mean Alibaba would need to marry into the Ren family?' she thought.

"Wait, so are they forcing you to marry to our family?" she knew the answer, she just had to ask him for confirmation.

Alibaba was silent for a moment as he didn't know how to tell her who they chose as his wife.

"Alibaba-chan?" she called still waiting for his reply.

Alibaba bowed his head low and said.

"I'm sorry Kougyoku, it was you whom they picked to become my wife. I'm sorry... I'm sorry."

Kougyoku's eyes widened as she heard those words. Thinking back, it was the obvious answer as her older sisters were already married and Hakuei was too valuable to the empire just to be married off. She was the obvious choice to be sent to a political marriage.

She looked at Alibaba, who was still apologizing to her repeatedly. She smiled, she was prepared for any political marriage. She placed a hand on his shoulder and said.

"No need to apologize to me Alibaba-chan. I was already prepared to be married off for political reasons a long time ago. It was kind of funny though, I dodged being married to a prince of Balbadd not too long ago, and now it feels like deja-vu." she joked with a small laugh at the end.

"You have no qualms about marrying me?" Alibaba asked confused.

"None. Remember, I was prepared to marry your tyrant of a brother before. I think I am quite lucky to land you actually." Kougyoku said with a little blush.

"Huh?" was the only intelligent answer Alibaba gave to which she chuckled.

"My sisters were married off to men they didn't know. They met them on the day of their marriage and most of them were pigs and not men. I on the other hand, am going to be married off to a man I already knew and to a man who has a good heart and would put everyone before him. So I believe that I actually am one of the luckiest person in the world."

"But what about love?" Alibaba asked.

"What if I told you that I might actually love you?" Kougyoku teased and giggled as she saw Alibaba's face turned bright red.

"You're a great person, Alibaba-chan. You are brave, smart, strong and yet you are probably one of the kindest person I have known. I don't think it's that hard to love you so don't be surprised."

"Thank you... I think you are quite a great person too." Alibaba answered a little embarrassed and happy.

"So tell me how you really feel about their proposition, I know you have many friends in Sindria and Aladdin probably won't join you here. I also know that you have feelings for Morgiana." Kougyoku said seriously.

"I'm not sure... Part of me was saying that I was given a great deal, that I should take it. But part of me was telling that this wasn't right. That I shouldn't just leave my friends behind or force you to marry me. That both of us should marry because of love and not of politics."

"You really are a kind person. Very well, accept or not accept their proposition. Do not worry about me, just do what you believe is right and let me think of a way to bend those conditions."

"Yeah."

"Now tell me, why did I collapsed?" Kougyoku asked to Alibaba's dread.

'How am I suppose to tell her that Sinbad was actually making her spy on her brothers?' he thought.

Kougyoku saw the dread in Alibaba's face and she was starting to think that she didn't want to know but she needs to know.

"Alibaba-chan?"

"Kougyoku... I don't know how am I suppose to say this to you." Alibaba started.

Kougyoku braised herself, with how Alibaba was acting, this won't be good.

"Remember... when you and Sinbad fought and he used that sound attack that knocked you out?"

Kougyouku nodded trying to piece things together.

"That sound magic's ability is to issue a command to the others to do something." Alibaba said almost into a whisper but Kougyoku heard it.

Her eyes started to moist as she was starting to piece together what Alibaba was saying.

"When the sound wave was made, he forces his own rukh to their body and because of that he could control them even when they are far from him."

"Wait does that mean that I'm..." Kougyoku couldn't finish her sentence as she started to sob and cry.

"Yes... when we were talking earlier, he took over and told me that he was using you as a spy to your brothers so he could create a countermeasure for them." Alibaba finished.

Kougyoku cried as she felt she had betrayed her family. Alibaba couldn't help but envelop her into an embrace as she cried.

"I'm sorry Kougyoku... If only I knew about it earlier, I would have stopped it."

"I was spying on my own family... I betrayed them..." Kougyouku said between sobs.

"No, it's not your fault... You had no idea. But don't worry anymore, I'm going to find a way to dispel his magic on you." Alibaba whispered but Kougyoku continued to broke down and cry as she felt she had done a great sin towards her family.

"I've loved him... He was the first person I have fallen in love with... Why does this have to happen to me... It was bad enough that I never got a chance for his love... Why did he have to use me like this..." Kougyoku said in between her sobs as she cried on Alibaba's chest.

Alibaba's heart almost broke from seeing her cry. He considered her one of his most precious people. Probably on par with Aladdin and Morgiana and he felt anger towards Sinbad for hurting her like this. Suddenly, Kougyoku unlatched herself from Alibaba and spoke.

"So you really told her the truth, Alibaba."

Alibaba immediately knew that Sinbad again had took over Kougyoku.

"Isn't this enough already?" Alibaba asked with anger dripping from his voice.

"As I said, I would do anything for the sake of my people."

"Willing enough to play with the heart of a pure girl who truly fell in love with you? Enough to destroy a person's credibility to her family when all she wanted was for them to acknowledge her? Enough to destroy her and reduce her to this?" Alibaba said as his palms were turning white from clenching it. Sinbad being in Kougyoku's body was the only thing stopping him from punching him right in the face.

"Yes." was Sinbad's simple answer.

"But she's a person too! What about her feelings? What about her future? What about her? You stoop this low to gain something and then hid it on the premise of necessity for the better of your people but in the end, you are no different from the empire you dislike so much." Alibaba exclaimed.

"I will grant her a place to stay here in Sindria."

"You think it's that easy? I am known for being a naïve but even I am not that naïve to think that she can just stay in Sindria when this is all over. You think she can still trust anybody after this? You think after betraying her country, she can just up and leave as if nothing? You made her betray her family, her country and especially, herself and all you could say is she can stay in Sindria after everything is done? How can she trust you? How can she even trust herself?"

"As I said, sacrifices must be made."

"Undo the spell now, Sinbad."

"And if I don't?"

"Everyone will know about your spy network. I am sure Kouen and Koumei would be greatly thrilled to know how you were able to make countermeasures."

"You wouldn't dare. That would also mean sentencing Kougyoku to a traitor's fate."

"You think she wouldn't seek help to her brothers? She would rather die than continually do it. And I don't think the punishment would be that great if she confess now since it was fairly new. I wonder how much political strife it would be if it spread to not only your enemies but also to your allies that you have been spying at them?" Alibaba said.

"Tch... You'd really sell me huh?"

"As I said, the next time we meet. We would be on opposites sides and I would fight you for real."

"Very well, I will release her. I didn't know that your loyalty to Kou is this high even if you were forced."

"It has nothing to do about loyalty to Kou or any country. This has something to do with my principles in life and me protecting Kougyoku."

"Oh right, she's going to be your wife soon." Sinbad teased.

"Wife or not, I will not let you play with her anymore... Not on my watch."

"Before I go, I'll repeat what I said. Whatever happens, you are still my friend." Sinbad said as he released Kougyoku from his spell.

Alibaba caught Kougyoku as she fell forward. He smiled at her peaceful sleeping face unlike when she had collapsed earlier due to the spell.

"You'll be fine now." He said as he carried her to her bed. He tucked her under the sheets and left the room to get some rest but one thing had been playing on his mind.

'In this world, just who could you really trust when everyone chose to sacrifice someone just for the better of the other... everywhere I go, it was always the same...' He thought as he walked towards his room. He never realized that something inside him woke up.

The next day, Kougyoku woke up and refuse to talk to anybody, that was until Koumei asked Alibaba to go and see her. He found her by the flower bed just outside the manor and he asked his escort to leave them for a while. He sat down next to her and said.

"Hey Kougyoku..."

She didn't not respond but instead just nodded a little to acknowledge his presence.

"Please talk to me..." He begged.

"Last night, he took over me again, didn't he?" she responded with a little anger in her voice.

"Yes, but I have a good news." he said with a smile to which she just looked at him curiously.

"Good news?" she asked as Alibaba nodded vigorously.

"When he took over you last night, I threatened him that I would expose his method not only to your brothers but also to his allies if he didn't stop what he was doing." he answered seriously to Kougyoku's worry.

"But that could potentially end your friendship with him. That would be betraying him. Why would you do that?" Kougyoku asked.

"He is a friend but you are very important to me too. And I can't just stand by and look as he manipulate you. If what I did would mean that I am betraying him and Sindria then so be it... But I'm not going to let him do those things to you... not anymore." Alibaba answered with a determined look.

"You'd do that for me?..." Kougyoku asked as her eyes started to moist.

"Yes, as I have told him. Wife or not, I won't let anything bad happen to you even if it means that I would sell him because you are very important to me. He relented and released the spell on you. Though, I'm sure that he would still find a way to spy on your brothers but it won't be through you anymore. Sinbad may do cunning things, but I still believe that he is a man of his words." he answered with a gentle smile.

Kougyoku's face turned beat red as tears started to pour out of her eyes as she lunged at Alibaba and cried but this time from warmth and joy.

"Thank you... this is the first time that someone did something like this for me..." she said in betwwen sobs.

"No need to thank me..." Alibaba whispered.

"Wait... if you can't go back to Sindria... does that mean you..." Kougyoku asked with a heavy blush as she unlatched herself from Alibaba.

Alibaba caught what she was implying and also turned beat red.

"Well... I could also go back to traveling or to Qishan city, I have a house there. If Kou decided that they don't want me." He answered to which Kougyoku shook her head.

"No need, I'm sure Kou will take you in since my brother Kouen has already decided and I'm sure that creating the plan would be easy for you. Leave the marriage to me, I'll find a way to convince her majesty to bend that rule just this once."

"Don't do anything that would get you into trouble." Alibaba reminded.

On the day of the summit, as Alibaba and the others left for the meeting place, Kougyoku also left Balbadd to go to the Kou empire's capital. After a few days of travel, Kougyoku now stood in front of the capital's castle. She only have one thing in mind.

'I have to stop them from making Alibaba their dog.'

She entered the castle and walked straight towards her goal. She gave a small smile to the servants gave their respect but nonetheless never stopped to waste any time. She reached her goal, the throne room and was stopped by the guards outside.

"Halt, our apologies princess Kougyoku but we couldn't just let you in without her majesty's permission." one of the guards said.

"I understand, please tell her majesty that I, princess Kougyoku requests an audience." she answered with a polite bow.

The guard nodded and entered the room. As he entered, he saw the empress talking to one of her ministers. He politely excused himself and said while he bowed.

"My deepest apologies for the interruption your majesty, but princess Kougyoku is outside asking for an audience. Will you grace her with your presence?"

Gyokuen was surprised by Kougyoku's arrival and request to meet her but she didn't let it show. She gestured for her minister to step aside.

"Why yes, Kougyoku is a family. There is no reason for me not to meet her no matter how busy I am." she answered with a gentle smile as the guard bowed and fetched Kougyoku.

'Quite interesting that she chose to go to me rather than her brothers. This is probably because of that proposition of her marrying that Balbadd brat.' she thought as she saw Kougyoku walked towards her and gave her respects.

"It is an honor to be given an audience by her majesty." Kougyoku said as she bowed.

"No need for that formality, Kougyoku. You are afterall, a family. So tell me, what troubles you?" she assured her.

"Your majesty, I presume you have received the proposition of my brother, prince Kouen about giving the reign of Balbadd to Alibaba Saluja?"

"Yes I have, and one of its condition is that you would be married to him. Is this about that?"

"Yes your majesty."

"That is quite a surprise. I remember you being married off once to the king of Balbadd, Abhmad was it? You didn't have any problem with that. But now, you are being married off to Alibaba, who I believe is known to be your friend..." Gyokuen let her sentence hang.

"No, your majesty. I have no problem marrying Alibaba-chan. In contrast, I believe that any woman would be very lucky to have him." Kougyoku answered with a little blush.

"Then what seems to be the problem?"

"Unlike me, Alibaba had always believed about marrying because of love and I know that he is currently in love with someone else. And just as known, he is my friend. He is important to me and I would do anything to make sure he doesn't do anything he would regret." Kougyoku answered with determination.

"That is quite honorable of you but I do believe that he won't regret marrying you. Afterall, you are someone who is prepared enough to do anything for him. He would be one lucky guy."

"But he loves someone else."

"Can't he learn to love you?"

"That maybe so... But for atleast once, I want to do something for him and that is to let him marry the person he loves and not be tied to any political marriage."

"You'd go so far just for his small pride of marrying his love? Isn't this quite ridiculous? You know he could just take her as a concubine if he wishes. Why go this far?"

"He has been someone who had put others before him and he had done so much for me more than any other person have. He was my first real friend outside of the Kou empire. He always looked for everyone else that sometimes they forgot that he too needs help, I want to support him. I know, that he'd rather suffer than let her be known as a concubine. So please your majesty, I beg of you. You could marry me off to anyone you'd like but please spare him." she begged as she knelled and bowed.

Gyokuen looked at the bowed Kougyoku with unreadable eyes but inside she was forming a plan that could work very well just for her.

"Tell me Kougyoku, as to what length would you go for this man." she asked sternly.

"I'd do anything you say, even give up my status as a general."

"Status as a general? That won't do. You need to understand, prince Kouen is someone of high stature in this empire. I am nothing but a figurehead until he takes over. Giving up your status as a general is quite laughable as to your request. You are basically telling me to make him as my enemy by modifying his proposition. No, your status as general is not enough. By our law, if you want something of this degree, you would need to give up everything." Gyokuen stopped and let the information to sink.

"Everything?" Kougyoku asked with wide eyes as she piece together the implications of what Gyokuen had said.

"Yes, everything. That would be the only way for me to relay to prince Kouen that your resolve was sufficient enough that I had no choice but to comply. That is what is stated by our law. With that, neither I or prince Kouen can say anything to oppose it. Think of it Kougyoku, you will not only lose your status as a general but also as a princess and a part of the Ren family. You will also have to leave all the material things you have earned as a princess, including your metal vessel. You will also be prohibited to step foot to the capital city of Kou though you may step foot on the land of our allies or vassal cities. Tell me Kougyoku, are you prepared?" Gyokuen asked sternly.

"So it would mean leaving my life behind..." Kougyoku whispered as she looked at the ground.

"Yes, you may never step foot on your birth land and you may never use the surname Ren. You shall only be known as Kougyoku. A person with no family and banished by the empire."

Kougyoku was silent and everyone on the throne room waited for her reply. Suddenly, her right hand rose up and settled on her metal vessel that was on her hair. She pulled it out and everyone was all in guard thinking that she may attack but instead she placed it gently on the ground as she also started to take off her accessories and imperial clothes leaving her standing in front of them with nothing but her underwear. Her face unreadable but no trace of shame or breaking down.

"I have made my decision, your majesty. My only wish is that you may let me leave the capital with dignity, atleast let me wear even a servant's clothes and let the servants who served under me to continually serve the empire, they have nothing to do with my decision." she answered with utmost resolve.

"Fetch me clothes that are suitable for long travels and an official scroll and pen, now." Gyokuen told her servants as they hurriedly left and fetch some clothes for Kougyoku.

"Your resolve is quite admirable. Very well, I shall let you leave here with dignity and I shall in turn rebuke the last condition. Do not worry about your servants, they will be assigned to a new task or to Koubun-ka's case a new place in the government. It was reported that he was good when it comes to politics." Gyokuen assured her.

The servants came back and gave Kougyoku clothes to wear and to Gyokuen the scroll and pen. Kougyoku accepted the clothes as she started to wear them while Gyokuen wrote something on the scroll. After a while, Gyokuen finished what she was writing and announced.

"From today on forward, Alibaba Saluja of Balbadd may ally himself or be given land and high social status from the Kou empire without the proposition of being married off. He may chose to marry anyone he liked or not to marry at all. Any proposition that would include in him being forced to be married shall be disregarded. And to the latest proposition given to him, he may take the reign of Balbadd without having to marry into the Kou empire. In exchange, Kougyoku formerly known as princess Kougyoku Ren, is hereby banished from her family leaving everything behind, social status, material things and land. She may never set foot at the capital of Kou ever again but is allowed to settle and live on any vassal cities or allied countries of Kou. As such, she is free to work for any private individual or non-Kou government but not on the Kou government. Signed Empress Gyokuen Ren."

Gyokuen then handed the scroll to Kougyoku and let her read it to confirm that what was announced was true. Kougyoku nodded in agreement as Gyokuen asked for a magician to imbue the scroll with magic. The scroll multiplied into three and was also sealed.

"One of the copy shall be sent to the capital's vault. The other will be with you and the last one would be sent to Balbadd to inform your brothers and Alibaba. The scroll is imbued with magic so it shall not be easily destroyed or vandalized."

"I'll personally deliver the scroll to Balbadd." Kougyoku assured.

"Very well... You have an hour to leave the capital. If you are not outside before that time expires, the guards would throw you out." Gyokuen said as Kougyoku bowed in thanks as she walked out of the throne room.

"Is it wise to do that, mistress Gyokuen?" a minister asked.

"Yes, it is. We may never be able to use Vinea but with her out of the picture, Kouen's supporters have weakened and she is also a threat to side with Aladdin because of her friendship with Alibaba. I can't dispose of her because it would cause too much trouble with her siblings but this way, they would know that she left on her own will and decision. We have weakened our enemies while coming out clean." Gyokuen answered with a dark smile.

As Kougyoku exit the castle, she saw that Koubun-ka was waiting for her outside. She walked towards him and said.

"Why did you follow me here?"

"Of course, I would. Afterall, I am your attendant." he answered.

Kougyoku smiled and said as she handed a scroll to him.

"Let us talk about this outside of the city. It would be bad if I lose track of time and got thrown out for overstaying. Though, I want you to read this while we walk."

Her words and her new look confused him but nonetheless he complied. As they reached the outside of the city, Kougyoku sat under a tree and spoke.

"Koubun-ka, you have been with me for so long. I've always said that Alibaba was the first real friend I found outside the Kou empire. But you, you were my true friend inside the empire. You knew me more than my family and tried your best to do what was best for me. Though, I know that you were also trying to manipulate me so you could advance your rank in Kou."

Koubun-ka paled as he tried to explain himself but Kougyoku stopped him and said.

"That is alright. You have your dreams and if I really hated you, I would have exchanged you for another assistant. Koubun-ka, you are a very smart person and I know that you would do great as a minister. The empress promised me that she would give you a post to the government."

"But princess..." he was stopped by Kougyoku shaking her head.

"I am no princess any longer as what have been said in the scroll. I am no longer a Ren. You shouldn't call me that or you might get into trouble. I'm sure I don't need to explain to you why I did those things for Alibaba. You're too clever and too nosy to not know."

"But what about you? What would you do now?"

"I'll go back to Balbadd and stay there with Alibaba and his household. You can visit me there if you want, just don't call me princess. I'm sure in due time, I'll be able to adapt to my new lifestyle. Koubun-ka, you are my friend and will always be. So, I want you to fulfill your dreams and don't hold back just because of me." Kougyoku said with a smile.

"Guess, I really can't stop you... Well then atleast take this as my good luck gift to you." Koubun-ka said as he handed her his personal sword.

"But Koubun-ka, this is the sword bestowed to you by Kou when you passed the National Exam."

"Yes, but if I'm going to be a minister, I really don't have anything to do with it. It's not like I am good at using it anyway. It would be best that you take it and put it to use. Use it to protect yourself, Kougyoku. And here take this gold coins, you would need it if you want to get a hitch back to Balbadd. I won't take no for an answer." Koubun-ka finished.

"Thank you... I'll treasure it. I better get going. It would be a long journey to Balbadd. When you visit, come and see me okay?" she said in gratitude as she gave him one last hug before they parted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The long flashback ends~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koumei had read the letter more than a few times now and still he couldn't believe what Kougyoku just did. His head was starting to ache as to how he could devise a plan to counter this but he found none. The empress' orders were absolute and nobody could overturn it even when Kouen becomes the king.

"You really sacrificed this much just for that friend of yours, huh?" He asked.

"Yes..." she answered.

"Well, I can't say that Kouen would be happy with this but there is no way we could overturn this decision. So all I could say is, good luck." Koumei said as he and Kougyoku stood up. As Kougyoku were about to leave, Koumei asked one last time.

"Kougyoku when you made that decision, did you even have a single doubt?"

"None..." was all the answer he heard.

"Then it's all good. It would mean that you won't be regretting this decision. But if you ever find yourself in a pinch, don't hesitate to ask. You may not be a Ren in name but you would always be sister to me." Koumei assured.

"Thank you, prince Koumei." she bowed as she left.

"I can see the future headache this would give me once Kouen hears about this." Koumei said as he slumped back on his chair.

At an oasis a little far out from Balbadd, Morgiana stood and in front of her was the unconscious Judar.

"Alibaba's scent fills this area but all I find is a battered Judar. Could Alibaba have done this?"

She looked around and tried to trace his scent but she frowned as she found none.

"It looks like Judar is the only lead I have. I need to bring him back to Balbadd." Morgiana said as she carried Judar fireman style as she hurried back to Balbadd.

In Balbadd, Kougyoku was starting to get tired from roaming the city trying to find Alibaba.

"I wonder where he went?" she asked herself as she turned the corner and found someone she didn't know was here.

"Hakuryuu, I didn't know you were here." she asked to Hakuryuu's surprise as he was looking far away as if thinking of something deep.

"Kougyoku, so you came back. What's with the new look?" he asked.

Kougyoku responded by letting him read the scroll. After reading the scroll, Hakuryuu gave her back the scroll and said.

"I wish I have the same resolve as you when it comes to wishing your friend happiness. I wish you the best of luck, Kougyoku."

"Thank you, but did you see Alibaba anywhere?" she asked.

"I haven't seen him in a while. He must be busy trying to reconnect with his friends here in Balbadd."

"I see, well I'll go try and find him." but as Kougyoku said that they saw Morgiana running towards them.

When she arrived, Hakuryuu could not look into her eyes but he recognized the man she was carrying.

"What happened to Judar?" he asked.

"I'm not sure... I found him on an oasis near Balbadd. He looked pretty bad, we need to bring him to a doctor." Morgiana explained.

"Of all the people to help Judar, I wouldn't expect it to be you." Kougyoku said in bewilderment as they walked to find help for Judar.

"I was originally looking for Alibaba but when I followed his scent, I found Judar in this state. I couldn't trace Alibaba's scent after that."

"Why? What is wrong with Alibaba?" Kougyoku asked in worry.

"He has been down in the last few days..." Morgiana proceeded to tell them what had been happening to Alibaba and how Toto and Olba had gone to get Aladdin for help.

"So that's what you were trying to tell me..." Hakuryuu said to which Morgiana nodded.

"Let us hurry. Alibaba-chan needs us." Kougyoku said.

'If something happens to him, I won't be able to forgive myself for not being there when he needed someone.' Kougyoku thought as they raced towards the hospital.

When they arrived, Hakuryuu called for the best doctor to treat Judar's wounds.

"Hakuryuu, your Djinn is of life don't you? Can't you speed up his healing?" Kougyoku asked as she wanted to find Alibaba as soon as possible.

"Zagan isn't the same anymore." Hakuryuu answered.

"I don't understand." Morgiana replied.

Instead of explaining, he showed them. He tried to summon some of his rukh and made it visible to their eyes using his magoi manipulation. Their eyes widen when they saw that his rukh was black.

"What? When did you fall, Hakuryuu?" Kougyoku asked.

"It's a long story and I don't want to talk about it. But since I have turned my back from the light, I wasn't able to use Zagan's power. Judar did something to my metal vessel and forcefully corrupted Zagan and turned him into a dark djinn. But in turn, I lost his power of healing." Hakuryuu answered.

"So we have no choice but to hope he wakes up soon." Morgiana replied.

"You're not disgust because I am a fallen?" Hakuryuu asked.

"Fallen or not, you are still my friend. I believe it doesn't matter to Aladdin and Alibaba to, afterall they befriended Dunya before she died." Morgiana answered.

"I guess she's right. You are Hakuryuu, no matter what happens." Kougyoku agreed.

Hakuryuu was about to say something when the doctor came out and said.

"The patient has woken up and is currently spouting nothing but curses. Could you talk to him?"

They agreed and came in. They saw Judar being held down by several people as he shouted curses.

"Curse you Alibaba! I will find you and I will get my revenge!"

Hakuryuu used his vines to strap him down and said.

"What happened to you and Alibaba, Judar?"

Judar looked at them and shouted.

"That Alibaba, he has fallen and stole my rukh!"

AN: And that's the end of the chapter. BY now you should know my pairing so I am going to coin it in the pairing section hehe. Its quite long so it may have a several typo errors hehe. Please point it out so I could edit it later. :D Thanks for reading and please read and review :).


	5. Chaos

Hi All, this is the next chapter for Alibaba the fallen. There's a fight scene and I hope you like it. It was quite hard to write so I hope I didn't made too much mistake ^_^. Don't forget to read and review :D.

Review Corner:

Fier66 - Thanks for the review, and well you'll just have to see how Alibaba will become hehe ^_^. Yep, I just couldn't pick between Mor and Kougyoku so I said what the heck, why not the two of them :D.

NoImagination - Yep, only Ohtaka could tell if Judar will actually stay loyal to Al-Thamen but I'll probably go a different route depending on how it would impact this story. Yeah, Alibaba told Sinbad that he would tell Kougyoku but it was never showed but I believe that it is quite very important for their relationship so I made it myself XD. The scene with Koubun-ka, Ifelt I needed to place that since he was probably one of Kougyoku's most trusted people. About Gyokuen, she just loves to mess with people :P. Thanks for the review ^_^

SakuraWindChime - Thanks, I was a little worried since the flashback was a little long but I couldn't cut it anywhere since I thought that it tied some lose ends. Thanks for the review ^_^.

Guest - Hmm, I've also mulled about that for a while, if I should let Sinbad release the spell or not. It would be a great angle on the story but then it will also pose some problems for me in the future :D. So I had to take it out and let her leave Kou nyahah. But in the future chapters, well... we'll just have to see hehe sorry I can't reveal much ^_^. Thanks for the review :D.

Ilostmybelt - Thank goodness I didn't bore anyone with this chapter :D. It was quite a long flash back hehe but thanks for reading through it and thank you for the review ^_^.

_updated: 9/28/2014 edited some grammatical errors.  
_

Disclaimer: I don't own magi or its characters

Chpater 5: Chaos

The room was dead silent after Judar's announcement that Alibaba had fallen. Everyone's mind just suddenly went blank as soon as they heard what he said. No one wanted to believe what they heard until Hakuryuu voiced what was in his mind.

"Judar, you and I have fallen but Alibaba did not... He can't fall, not with his personality."

"You think I'd jest something like this? I love chaos and deception but do you think I will gain anything telling you that Alibaba has fallen?" Judar answered seriously.

"It can't be..." Kougyoku said disbelieving Judar's words.

"Then tell me, how did I got in this mess? You think I'm happy to tell you I got beaten by that Balbadd brat? Accept it you morons, HE HAS FALLEN! Arghhhhhhhh..." Judar said shouting the last words and hurting his side in the process.

"That damn brat, he did more damage than I thought... Once I recovered my rukh I'll hunt him and get even..." Judar said in grimace as he held his side.

"But how... did he give any clue why?" Morgiana asked.

Judar looked at them mulling if he should tell them or just let them find out for themselves. But he suddenly smirked and thought.

'Ah yeah, I'll tell them why. This way I could spur chaos on their minds, afterall it seems his friends got something to do about his fell. May not know what he was saying but they might.'

Everyone in them room got a little guarded when they saw Judar smirked but nonetheless waited for him to speak. He laid comfortably on his back and spoke.

"I don't know much on how he fell but I do know one thing, he was a lot different from the other fallen humans. Others fall and change their personalities a bit because of their hatred but nonetheless they almost stay the same like Hakuryuu here. But Alibaba, his personality flipped. I have encountered him a couple of times and I'm telling you this, that person I saw was not the Alibaba everyone knew. He showed only one emotion in our whole fight, and that was sadism. And frankly, it got me a little scared." Judar took a deep breath to compose himself. He may not show it, but for the first time in his life he felt fear. Something he wasn't accustom to and to actually confess it, he might be out of his mind.

"That's not Alibaba... He'll never be like that!" Morgiana exclaimed to everyone's surprise.

Normally, Morgiana was a girl who would never shout unless on a fight but she would not stand idly and let someone talk bad about Alibaba. Her fist were now clenched as she again felt that ache in her chest whenever she knew that Alibaba was in trouble.

"Gahahahah, then why don't you find him and see for yourself?" Judar laughed.

"Morgiana, let Judar finish. We can't fix everything using our strength, sometimes we need to think and gather information first." Kougyoku said seriously as she placed a hand at Morgiana's arm to calm her although inside she too wanted to just bolt out and find him but that won't be the best course of action.

"Ha! It seems you have matured since the last time I have met you, Kougyoku." Judar praised.

"It doesn't concern you. Now tell us what you know, we don't have the luxury of time." Kougyoku countered to which he just chuckled and said.

"That Alibaba, he's got another side in him. Something he probably hid well inside his heart or probably just refused to show everyone just like creating a mask to show everyone a false facade. I saw it emerged from him. It was angry, it was lonely, it was frustrated and most of all it hates the world for what it had done to him. It hated everything, from his childhood to his current state. That means it hates all of you too." Judar paused to let it sink.

"That's not Alibaba, he has never showed any kind of hatred to anyone... Anger and sadness yes but never hatred..." Morgiana said in disbelief.

"Just because someone was laughing and smiling doesn't mean that they were happy. It just shows how much they treasure everyone's happiness around them that they did not want to spoil it by showing negative emotions..." Kougyoku almost whispered but Morgiana heard it.

"Did you see it?" Morgiana asked.

"A little... Alibaba and I were the same, we were considered the lowest of the royalty for being the child of a harlot. Everybody looked at us with disgust, I've learned for years that I need to be strong and not show anyone my weakness. Instead, I wanted to show them that I am strong, to please them... to be accepted. When Alibaba became my friend and we started to talk about ourselves, I sometimes saw some cracks from his mask. To the others it may not be easily seen, but to someone who had put up a mask herself, it was clearly visible. But I was quite lucky, my siblings accepted me or atleast acknowledged my strength or status as their sister but Alibaba, he was never accepted by his brothers until recently. He had it way worst than I am but he never showed any of his true emotions. That is why I wanted to do something for him. To show him that he didn't need to be always strong, that he could let down his guard because he has friends that would be there for him. He had been fighting alone for far too long that he had forgotten the true meaning of friendship just like how he tried to free Balbadd all by himself a year ago and how he had tried to deal with my brother's proposition all on his own. I felt that one day, he would just snap because of it and if Judar's words were true, then my worst fear has happened..." Kougyoku answered as she looked in the ground trying to suppress her anger at herself for not acting early and left Morgiana speechless not knowing how to react to what she said.

"So that is why his other side said those things." Judar said as he started to piece things together.

"What do you mean?" Hakuryuu asked.

"When I followed him, I saw him talking to himself while looking at the pool of water. His dark personality said that he was the part of Alibaba that actually hate the world" Judar started as he told what what he heard and as he told them, they were horrified at the revelations.

Alibaba, the man whom many relied upon, the man who had a smile that could infect others, the person who would just laugh off his bad luck and misery and the person who gave hope to many, was actually slowly being eaten by his own darkness. The darkness that he never showed anyone, the one that he had kept inside to keep others happy. But that doesn't answer the question, he has kept that darkness at bay for so long, why did it show now? Something must have happened and they were all thinking of what might have caused him to go over the edge, that was until Judar revealed what he last heard before Alibaba surrendered to the darkness.

"His last words before he fell was: I am the Alibaba who was betrayed by the very girl he loved and his friend. Didn't she said that she needed time to discover what love is? Didn't she said that she wanted you to teach it to her? Didn't she said that she like you too? Well, guess what, she also said that she likes Hakuryuu to and lo and behold she had let him kiss her while you got nothing, not even a kiss on the cheek. She could have pushed him off if she was against it, she was a Fanalis afterall. But she didn't, she chose him and just like before, you are left alone." Judar finished with a satisfying smirk as he saw everyone's utmost horror especially Morgiana.

"No... he saw it..." was all Morgiana could say as she took a few steps back and stumbled. She didn't bother to stood again as she just slumped down sit-ted while looking at the floor while mumbling the same words.

Judar loved her expression the most. Oh he just love causing chaos, now how will this chaos he sowed affect their friendship, he just could not wait but his musing were disturbed as Hakuryuu started to held him by the shoulder and started shaking him.

"Impossible, I didn't felt him there and Morgiana rejected me with a slap afterwards. He should have known that I was rejected!" Hakuryuu shouted not believing that he cause Alibaba to fall.

"You think he would stay there and watch you two kiss till the end? If he really was in love with that Fanalis girl, the moment the two of you kiss and she didn't outright push you away, he would turn around and leave. But I applaud you Hakuryuu, you really are starting to act like a fallen should. Causing chaos and mischief. Gahahahah" Judar taunted.

In all this chaos, Kougyoku just stayed silent. Her face showed horror but inside she was battling too many emotions. Anger, anger at Morgiana for letting Hakuryuu to kiss her in the first place. Anger at Hakuryuu for forcefully kissing a girl so she would accept him. Judar for taunting them to cause chaos and to herself because somewhere inside her, she felt relief that Alibaba might actually fall out of love from Morgiana. She shook her head, she can't think of those kind of things right now. Hakuryuu and Morgiana had clearly fell for Judar's taunts and doesn't need to fall for his tricks to. So instead, she just turned her back and reached for the door but she was stopped by Judar's words.

"Oi Kougyoku, where are you going? Are you just going to leave them here? Atleast take them with you."

"They are none of my concern. They are old enough to take care of themselves." Kougyoku answered a little harshly.

"Wait Kougyoku..." Hakuryuu said trying to explain.

"It's better that you don't talk to me right now, Hakuryuu. I am very angry at both of you and I do not wish to say hurtful words so it's better that both of you stay away from me for a while." Kougyoku warned as she exited the room and slammed the door shut.

At the other side of the desert, inside the cave a man stared at the bonfire he has made. He had left everything when he left Balbadd including his friends and frankly, right now he didn't want to see them. Everytime he thought of them, his heart ached and he started to feel anger. The voice in his head had actually stopped saying anything ever since it said that he should find a place to recover but right now he wished for it to bother him, so that he could stop thinking about his life in the past for right now it gives him nothing but loneliness and anger. And what scared him the most was that this feelings, he does not totally rebuke it, no he was actually starting to like it. His mind was racing and fueled by hatred and anger, he was starting to plot things... Things he never wanted to do.

"So this is how people who have fallen, felt. No wonder most of them just want to see the world burn and fall into chaos. This feeling, the feeling of wanting everyone to suffer just like how you suffered. The feeling of wanting to make everyone feel the same pain that you feel. How you wanted for them to feel the same anger and hatred... How frustrating it is to see others were happy while you are not... How you always have the short end of the stick... How this world is so unfair... How you feel that chaos is the only state were everyone is on fair ground... And how you love to see others fall to..." He whispered as sleep started to take him but as he slept, he uttered some last words.

"And it's scary that I am starting to love it..."

Morning came and he woke up from his slumber. He felt hunger as he remembered he had not eaten since he left Balbadd.

"I need to find something to eat." he said as he left the cave.

He walked for a while and he started to enter an area full of trees. He looked around trying to find a plant that grows edible fruits when he heard something rapidly approaching him from behind. He looked back and saw a carriage loaded with goods. He didn't have time to think as he jumped to the side to avoid being run over. The carriage didn't even bother to stop as if they didn't care if they had hurt someone. His eyes narrowed, he wasn't in a good mood and they will pay the price. He followed them, he was still getting used to his new found speed and strength and this would be a good test on how fast he could go. After a while, he saw the carriage was stopped. He jumped up into a tree and watched what had happened. Below, he saw men guarding the carriage while being surrounded by ten armed men.

'Thieves' he thought.

He saw a man in expensive garment peeked out of the carriage and ordered.

"I have paid you a large sum of money, you better kill this thieves."

"But sir these are the thieves that were famous for not only stealing goods but also brutally murdering anyone who stand in their way. Not even woman or children were spared."

"I paid you a large sum of money, you better kill these thieves even if it cost you your lives!"

"But I have a family, I just wanted to provide for them. Please let's just give them the cargo!" one of the men guarding him pleaded.

"Ha! You think we'll just let you go? You've seen our face, we shall eliminate all of you."

'Scums...' Alibaba thought.

"This is our karma... our punishment for not even stopping to see if that guy we run over was hurt." the other man said as he slumped down in fear.

"Well, kill them boys." The leader of the thieves said as they advanced towards the men guarding the carriage.

The guards readied themselves to protect their client but the thieves stopped as they saw someone jumped down between them and the guards.

"And who are you suppose to be brat?" one of the thieves said.

"Just passing by, I have a score to settle with the pig inside this carriage. So would you be kind enough to let this guards go and let me have that pig of a man? Of course all the loot will be yours." was Alibaba's no-nonsense answer.

"And why would we do that? They saw our faces, they shall die and so shall you." the leader spat back.

"Very well, you wish to die today. I shall grant it to you. May I borrow this one?" He said as he picked up the sword dropped by one of the guards. The man could only nod as Alibaba also gave a nod as thanks.

"Now who shall die first?" Alibaba asked as he stood in the royal swordsmanship stance.

"Don't be cheeky you brat." a thief said as he and his companion attacked Alibaba. They smirked as they saw him not moving.

'The brat probably is stunned in fear.' He thought as he and his companion proceeded to strike down on Alibaba.

"Both of you are full of opening." were the only words they heard as they saw Alibaba disappeared from their sight and a moment later both of them fell down on the floor, lifeless.

"Hey did you see what happened?" one of the guards asked wide eyed.

"I don't know... one moment he was about to be struck down and the next moment he was standing behind them and they fell down with stab wounds on their heart." the other answered.

Alibaba flicked his wrist to rinse the blood from the sword.

"Hmm, it seems the royal swordsmanship is not suited for this new type of speed and strength. I better find a new way to fight... Shall we continue?" He asked monotonously as he struck the sword to the ground and decided to fight using hand to hand.

"Why you! Nobody kills my men and live to tell the tale. Attack!" the leader ordered as his men attacked.

One of them took a swipe at Alibaba's legs to cut it off but Alibaba jumped just in time to avoid and then as he fall towards his enemy, he delivered an elbow thrust to the man's left temple. The impact was so strong that it broke the man's neck and killed him in that instant. Then Alibaba used that man as a spring board and jumped towards the next bandit. The bandit thrust his sword forward to impale him but Alibaba flipped in the air and delivered and axe-kick right into the back of his head. The kick was strong enough that as soon as the head collided with the desert sand, blood splattered around the head.

Alibaba looked at them disinterested and said.

"This is boring, four of your men are already dead and I have yet to warm up."

Frustrated, the thieves charged at him and slashed at his furiously.

"Fighting me without thinking? Wrong decision." He said as he ducked to avoid a swipe of the sword and as he turned he delivered a punch towards the man's ribs. Everyone could hear several bones break and probably together with the organs inside it. The man spat out blood from his mouth as he fell forward, dead.

Alibaba used this moment of distraction to deliver a swift kick right into the one of the thieves' knee. The thief started to fell forward as his knee got destroyed but Alibaba didn't let him fall. He headlock the man in his left arm and then he jumped and flipped in the air twisting the man's neck. As he flipped in the air, he took the man's sword with his right hand and then he let the man's head go as it was now twisted so it was facing his back and used the man as a spring board to jump higher. As Alibaba was descending, he positioned the sword down and stabbed the other thief from the head till the hilt of sword was situated on his skull. Both men fell forward as Alibaba stood just behind them.

"Well?" Alibaba taunted as he gestured for the last three to attack.

They didn't move so Alibaba moved instead. He charged towards them as they readied themselves but at the last moment, Alibaba disappeared and then two of thieves felt someone grabbed their arms holding the sword and thrust at each other. Since they were at arm's length, each sword embedded to the other man's chest. Alibaba let go of their arms and looked at the leader.

"It seems that you're the only one left." he simply said.

"Who are you?" The leader asked clearly terrified.

He was suddenly face to face with Alibaba as he felt his sword leave his hand.

"Your executioner." were the last words he heard as his head was separated from his body via his own sword.

The guards looked in both awe and terror. Awe from seeing someone took down every single one of them without a problem but also terror because right now that same person not remorseful of what he deed, no elated was more of the better word. From the looks of it, he had enjoyed what he did even though his face continue to show no emotions. They took a step back as he started to walk towards them.

"I have nothing against you but I have a bone to pick with your client as he instructed you to just run me over a little while ago. Now why don't we strike a deal. I let you go, you can even have all the goods and cargo, but leave the pig here. Do we have a deal?" Alibaba asked as he yanked their client from them by the collar. The client was currently cowering in fear as Alibaba spoke.

"But if we did that, we did that we would be punished by our benefactor."

"Would you rather I kill you here instead then?" he asked.

They gulped and knew if he wanted he could but what would they tell their boss.

"Alright, when someone asked you, tell them that this pig here had people who wanted his head. And you were ambushed in while on your way back. Tell them that the men who ambushed you only wanted him and put you all to sleep using magic and when you woke up he was gone." Alibaba offered an explanation for them.

"Like they'll believe that..."

"They will if you go directly to your boss after you arrived at the city. As long as nothing is missing from the cargo, they won't suspect you. Now choose, die here protecting this pig who does not care for your life, or go leave him here and take the chance to see your family again. I am quite impatient so pick quickly." Alibaba spoke seriously.

The men did not think twice as they checked the cargo and confirmed that it was complete and they rode away from them, never looking back.

"Well, now that they're gone. What shall I do to you?" Alibaba asked in a monotone.

"Please, I'm sorry about what happened. I was just in a hurry because I knew that thieves were lurking in here. I know I can pay you anything you want. Money? Goods? House? Land? Women? Anything just say it and I will give it to you." the man pleaded but instead of striking a deal Alibaba just gave a eery laugh and said.

"You greedy people of high social status, you think that everything can be solved with money and bribe? Your money, I have no need for it. Tell me, are you truly an honest person?"

"Of course I am. I am a merchant, honesty in my work is my pride and joy." He answered.

"Do you value the life of others?" Alibaba asked darkly.

"Of course, I pay them a large amount of money and help those in need." The man answered with a grin.

Alibaba's eye narrowed. Clearly the man was lying through his teeth. He saw how little does the man view the life of others. Afterall, this man just had run him over without second thought and he told his guard to defend him even if it cost them their lives, Alibaba smirked.

"Then shall we test your honor." he said as black flame started to form at his right hand.

"This flame here is made with black rukh. It uses dark thoughts and negative emotions as its fuel. So if you are lying and I struck you with this, it will continually grow stronger and just like a fire, it won't stop until the fuel is extinguished. Do you know what that means? It will not stop until you are reduced into ashes. Now, if by any chance you are actually a good person and that you honestly just made mistakes and some not so heavy sins against the others, the flame will die out and you are free to go. Shall we try it then?" Alibaba asked with a sadistic smirk.

The merchant couldn't respond as he knew that if what the man said was true, he would be reduced to ashes. He had stepped on people, he had deceived many, destroyed many families just for his own good.

"It seems that you have realized your mistakes... Too bad, it is too late now." Alibaba said as his flaming hand touched the man's head. Immediately, the man burst into black flames and you could here his last shout of agony as he was turned into ashes.

"Now to find food, I'm really hungry." Alibaba said as he left.

A.N. So that's it for the chapter 5. This is more like an aftermath while the last chapter was the flashback hahah quite the irony. Please let me know if I have grammatical errors so I could fix it and please read and review ^_^.


	6. Special

Hi everyone, this is the next chapter for Alibaba the fallen. I know this came in late like 2 weeks late and I apologize *bows head*. Got a little distracted with my life and I had to rethink my concept for future chapters when I read the latest chapters. Umm just to make it clear, my story have diverged from when Alibaba had discovered Sinbad was controlling Kougyoku. So, that would be a few days before the meeting discussing Alma Torran. So in my version, Aladdin did not propose the alliance but as my story progress, he will and Judar didn't kill Gyokuen or appeared in the meeting. But Judar will eventually get that power up. Anyway, let me know what you also think about the latest chapters because I think Gyokuen dying was a little shocking and I don't think she actually died. Also, please read and review :D.

Review Corner:

Fier66 - Well there is no AliKou or AliMor moment in this chapter but there is KouMor wahahha. Hope you like it :D. Don't worry you'll know much better the new Alibaba in this chapter and nope I don't intend him to become some rude jerk ( I don't like those kind of protagonist too, I just don't like pushovers heheh ). He still have his ideals but he won't be a push over or a background character anymore ^_^. I hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think.

NoImagination - Yep Alibaba is releasing years of frustration haha. And yep, I thought Judar would really do that if given the chance. To mess with everybody even if he is in bad condition. I hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think ^_^.

SakurWindChime - :D I hope I don't make him OP though. You'll see part of Aladdin's reaction here and the rest next chapter haha. I hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think ^_^.

SockMyRock - Haha I thought chapter four was quite long too but I just don't know where to cut it so I just let it all out :D. Thanks, I really want the interactions to be quite interesting as to not bore my readers. I know my chapters are heavy with conversations. Fight scenes are really hard and I really have great respect to those writers who wrote chapters after chapters of fight scenes and still make it look fresh everytime. I hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think ^_^.

Midnight - Thanks for the review at chapter 4 :D. Yes, having friends is good and makes life much more worthwhile. From Chapter 5, it seems Alibaba is slowly falling haha but do not count Alibaba just out yet :D. Kougyoku, I believe is the nearest person who could understand Alibaba and it irked me a little that their relationship in the manga doesn't progress much... Though I don't think the author would let a harem ending for Alibaba haha. Well that's why I'm here ^_^. Yes, I don't intend to make Hakuryuu a jerk (he's just a lost sheep hehe)or something and just like how Dunya was accepted, I believe Hakuryuu will also be accepted. Yup, that's a typo error, I'm editing it now. Thanks for the heads up :). I also hope you do well with your exams. I hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think ^_^.

_ updated: 9/28/2014_

Disclaimer: I don't own Magi or its characters

Chapter 6: Special

Cold night wind blew around Balbadd as a lone girl walked around town. The cold wind never bothered her even when her dress gave little protection from the blowing wind, she had slept on colder floor of dungeons before. A little sting of coldness such as this was nothing, for right now, her mind was elsewhere. She exit Balbadd and walked south towards a small oasis. She sit next to the pool of water and looked at her reflection.

"This was the water that reflected Alibaba's face, before he fell..." she whispered.

For a brief moment she thought she saw the face of Alibaba in the water, his face didn't have his usual smile and his eyes looked tired. A wind blew and she shivered. She could not fathom what made her shiver, was it the cold wind or the cold face of Alibaba. Unconsciously, she tried to warm herself by rubbing her palms on her shoulders but it provided little warmth. Suddenly, she felt someone place a blanket around her. The blanket protected her from the cold of the wind but she was still shivering inside. At that moment, she realized that her shivers were caused by a different source. She looked at the person who gave her the blanket for thanks and saw that it was Kougyoku.

"Thank you..." Morgiana said as she looked back at the water. She couldn't look at Kougyoku in the eyes as she felt ashamed causing Alibaba to fall.

Kougyoku sat beside her and said.

"I admit I'm still angry at you for not pushing Hakuryuu away immediately when he kissed you..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how to react..."

"I guess it can't be helped. You are still getting used to living not as a slave. I guess I'll have to teach you how a girl should react normally. So, what's on your mind?" Kougyoku asked to which Morgiana looked at her confused.

"You were staring at the water that for a moment I thought you would jump. You are important to Alibaba, I'd rather not risk that you fall too. He wouldn't like that. Plus, I have never had a female friend, Alibaba trusts you with his life, I think you'd be great to be a friend too." Kougyoku said looking away with a little blush embarrassed.

"Thank you, I would like for you to be my friend too." Morgiana answered as she bowed in thanks.

"So, want to share why it looked like you were about to jump earlier?" Kougyoku asked.

"I was not going to jump... I was just trying to understand this strange feeling... I've slept on dungeons colder than this wind but this is the first time I shivered like this... I'd rather sleep to the dungeons again or feel the sting of whips on my skin than endure this lack of warmth... I am accustomed to that kind of pain but this cold and ache in my chest, I don't know how to deal with it... When I was a slave I own nothing and I expect nothing. I was just living day by day, I didn't care what happens to me. But now, even though I have this blanket around me, I feel cold. I felt empty and afraid. I don't understand and I'm scared because of it." Morgiana said as she held the blanket closer to herself.

"You miss his warmth, his assuring smile and his presence. You miss Alibaba and your heart aches because of his absence. I feel the same." Kougyoku said with a smile.

"But we have separated ways a couple of times yet I only felt it now..."

"Those times, you knew you would see him once again and that sooner or later you would be together again. Your heart and mind kept reassuring you and that is why even without his physical presence you felt as if he was there. But now, it was telling otherwise, that you might have lost him forever..." Kougyoku explained as she shivered and held her own blanket around her and Morgiana knew she didn't shiver because of the cold wind.

"You feel the same..." Morgiana said innocently.

Kougyoku giggled at her innocence and said.

"You are so innocent and pure, it's no wonder he fell in love with you..." Kougyoku said with a sad smile that made Morgiana speechless.

Kougyoku looked at the sky and saw the beautiful stars on the clear night sky.

"Look at how beautiful the night sky tonight is... I wonder if Alibaba is seeing the same beautiful sky... It's scary to think that the Alibaba we once knew was gone..." Kougyoku said as tears started to pour from her eyes.

"Kougyoku-san, are you in love with Alibaba?" Morgiana asked curiously to which Kougyoku looked at her surprised.

"I'm sorry, I am still not use to interpreting people's expressions..." Morgiana apologized thinking that she thought wrong.

Kougyoku wiped her tears and smiled.

"Probably... I'm not sure yet, I have just my heart broken by Sinbad and I don't want to make it look like that I'm going for Alibaba just to feel that void... But you know, Alibaba is an easy man to love and I am willing to bet that if I had known him earlier than he had known you or if I hadn't met Sinbad, I would have made him mine. So be careful, if you don't hurry and sort out your feelings, I will take him away from you." Kougyoku teased with a giggle.

"I won't let you." Morgiana said possessively.

Both of them were wide eyed at her sudden outburst. Kougyoku smirked.

"Ho! Is that a possessive tone I hear? Have you suddenly sort out your feelings because a threat has come and now you want to establish your position as the legal wife? You should know that your little outburst might be interpreted as a declaration of war." she said with a glint in her eye.

"I... uhh... It was... It was spur of the moment!" Morgiana exclaimed as a blush crept on her face. She hid her cheeks with her palms to hide her blush but it was too late Kougyoku was already giggling at her.

"Enough about this talk..." Morgiana said as she tried to divert the conversation.

"Alright, alright, sorry you were just too easy to tease." Kougyoku answered as she stopped giggling.

"You really changed Kougyoku-san... That behavior does not befit a princess."

"That's because I'm no longer one. I'm just a commoner just like you." Kougyoku answered simply.

"What happened?" Morgiana asked.

"Well you see..." Kougyoku started as she told Morgiana what she did.

"Please forgive me, because of what happened your sacrifice was all for nothing... If only I had pushed Hakuryuu earlier or if only I had took care of Alibaba better..." Morgiana apologized as she bowed her head.

"No need to apologize. I doubt Alibaba really fell just because of that. It might have a big impact but it was just one of the reasons... And its not like I did this just for Alibaba..." Kougyoku said as she looked at the clear sky.

"I don't understand..."

"I also did it for me... Don't get me wrong, Alibaba is a great guy and in any given circumstances any woman would be thrilled to marry him... well atleast that's what I believe. But he loved somebody else and I don't want to punish him by making him marry someone he didn't love. My conscience won't let me sleep."

"How does that work for you?"

"In the surface, it might be me saving Alibaba... But you know, I also did it to escape my fate... When I was at Sindria, I felt something that I have not felt for a long time... freedom..." Kougyoku paused as she closed her eyes.

"Since I could remember, all I ever did was how to become a proper princess, how I could be accepted by my family... how I could fit in... I had always focused on what must be done and not what I actually wanted to do. I thought that in the end, when I am accepted, I would be happy... It never did... Every moment was duty, duty to your family, duty to the empire, duty to your people. It was tiring and in the end, I was not even free to marry the person I would fall in love with... in the end, I was just a tool for the empire. A fattened lamb dressed in gold and precious stones to be offered to any men they wish to ally with. I saw it with my sisters, I saw how they suffer and frankly, secretly I despised it." Kougyoku paused as she bit her lips to stop herself from cursing.

"I did everything for them... I acted as a proper princess, I've helped their people, I became an ambassador, I became a soldier and fought with my life on the line... and what did I get? A small recognition... All I ever wanted was too be accepted by my family, marry the man I love and have my own family. My mother died wishing for the same thing but she never got it and she told me never to be like her. That my life should have a fairy tale ending. But why does the princess from the fairy tale married a prince she loved while I am to be married to someone I didn't even know? Where was my happy ever after ending? I started to hate those same stupid fairy tales and submitted to my fate as a tool for the empire... That was until I met Alibaba and you people.." Kougyoku poured her frustration with clenched fist. She took a deep breath to compose herself.

"When I first met him, I thought that he was just a prince trying to dethrone his brother and grab power... Actually, I was quite relieved when he beat his brother because I thought atleast I'd be married to a handsome and brave prince but when he declared that he would not take the throne and instead give Balbadd a new government and abolish monarchy... I was thrown into a loop. How could he just throw away what he worked hard and risked his life to achieve? Why give up the chance to gain the power and authority that was rightfully yours. It just doesn't make sense..." Kougyoku said as she shook her head.

"But then I slowly got to know him, even without power, even without his family's recognition or even the authority of his birth land, he was happy... He was content... I knew he was hiding his pain but whenever I saw him with you and his friends, whenever he would tell stories about your adventures, I could see that he was genuinely happy... because he was free... He exchanged wealth and power for freedom not only for himself but for his people too. Well atleast, that's what he planned until the Kou empire came and took Balbadd but it was not his fault. Then there was Sindria were the people were free to do as they please as long as it doesn't endanger the others around them. I was envious..." Kougyoku admitted.

"How come these people were able to do as they please? They have no money or power and yet, they are free to choose how to live, who to love and what to do, while I am not? I wanted the same freedom just like Alibaba, that was why when they said that Alibaba is to be married to me, I knew I might have a way to free both of us... I may not be a genius just like my brothers but I certainly knew how our law works. I have studied it for years. The only question was, am I really ready to give up everything just for my freedom? Through my journey to the capital I kept on thinking about it." Kougyoku paused in deep thought.

"And you chose to give up everything? I have not own anything that if of too much value nor have power but I always thought that it was harder to give things up for people who have them in abundance..." Morgiana asked.

"I have come to a conclusion a long time ago that power and wealth, I can give it up. Afterall, I never had much power in the empire to begin with, I was just a decoration. What I had to think thoroughly was if I am ready to leave my siblings behind. I'm not so naive to not know that my brother and the empress were not really on good terms. I knew that if I lose my place, my brother's faction will go weaker. It was a battle between giving up my life or giving up my family. Then, I have remembered, my father? He never loved me, to him I was just a responsibility and an asset. My sisters? I was never close to them... And my brothers? They had no qualm on using me as a bargaining chip to any potential allies. The illusion of having a great family crumbled, if they have no qualms about doing that, they I can do the same to them. The decision was made easy for me..." Kougyoku answered.

They stayed in silence for a while, none uttered a word as they watched the stars glittered in the sky. That was until Kougyoku spoke.

"I will find him... I will find him and tell him that no matter what happened, even if he's not the same anymore, even if the world hates him, I will be there for him. He didn't need to be alone anymore. This time I will tell it to him directly... What about you?"

"You don't need to ask. I have made my decision a long time ago." Morgiana said as she stood up.

"I should have known. I'll leave tomorrow after I have prepared. What about you?" Kougyoku said as she stood up.

"I have to wait for Aladdin, someone needs to tell him what happened. He deserves to know." Morgiana said hesitantly. Kougyoku could see that she too wanted to search for Alibaba immediately.

"Then wait for that brat then. As for me, I'm not really on good term with him so I'll go on separate ways."

"Alone? Will you be alright?" Morgiana asked in worry.

"Don't underestimate me, I may have lost my metal vessel but inside Kou, I am the best female soldier on par with Hakuei. Hakuryuu, Kouha, Koumei and my sisters have never beat me on a non-metal vessel fight before. Afterall unlike them, I had to fight tooth and nail to secure my place as a princess. I had to give everything I had in everything I was told to do... Well if we meet on the road, don't hesitate to approach me." Kougyoku finished as she started to walk back to Balbadd. Morgiana soon joined her.

At another part of Balbadd, a sound of steel repeatedly hitting a stone could be heard. Hakuryuu swung his polearm furiously at a big boulder. He could feel his hands started to go numb from the repeated rebound caused by the polearm hitting the boulder but he never stopped. He continued until his grip from the polearm weakened and on his last hit, he lost grip on the polearm and it flew a few yards away from him. Instead of taking his polearm back, he slumped down next to the boulder with his hands gripping his head in frustration.

"I'm so sorry, Alibaba... I'm so sorry..." was all he said until he fell asleep.

Kougyoku looked at the morning sky as she prepared to leave Balbadd in search for Alibaba. She walked around Balbadd one last time to get necessary equipments and goods. In all her years of studying the other countries, she were also able to know what goods were scarce on other city while abundant in the others.

"I may not have much but if I could sell these goods to the next city, I'll make a good profit." she said as she checked her goods before placing it inside her satchel.

She roamed Balbadd a little more and at noon, she arrived at Balbadd's exit. Before she could step foot outside of Balbadd though, she was stopped by the guards.

"Halt, we can't let you pass."

"And on what grounds?" Kougyoku asked with narrowed eyes.

"It is I who told them to stop you when you arrive at the gate." Koumei said as he came out on one of Dantalion's portal.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kougyoku asked.

"No need to be apprehensive, I just wish to talk to you before you go. If you feel unsecured here, then we could talk outside of Balbadd." Koumei answered as he held up his hand as he left his metal vessel to his guards.

Kougyoku nodded as they exit Balbadd. When they were at a distance, Kougyoku turned around and asked.

"What do you need to talk to me, Koumei?"

"I have talked to Kouen about what happened. He wasn't pleased but he knew none could be done to reverse it. He said that you have made your decision and that he would respect it. He also said that I should give this to you, as a reward for your years of service to Kou empire." Koumei said as he handed Kougyoku a small bag with a handful of gold.

"Are you insulting me? I did what I did for Kou because I believed that was what a princess should do..." Kougyoku was stopped as Koumei raised his hand to explain.

"Kougyoku he may have said it that way, but we both know Kouen. He just told that in surface but he wanted you to have this as a parting gift. So please, accept it." Koumei explained as he bowed.

"What are you not telling me?" Kougyoku asked in suspicion.

Koumei released a deep breath, of all the times that Kougyoku could be discerning, it just had to be today.

"I believe he wanted to apologize... We wanted to apologize... For trying to use you as a tool for the empire and for having a hand in causing Alibaba to fall..."

"I should have known... With Dantalion, nothing escapes your eyes and ears even outside of the city walls. Were you eavesdropping on us last night?"

"Every single day... I even saw how Alibaba fell and how he fought Judar..." Koumei confessed.

Kougyoku wasn't able to stop herself as she lunged at Koumei and held his collar and exclaimed.

"You saw him slowly falling and you never did anything to help? You just watched him fall!"

"We can't do anything... It's not like he would accept help from us, he didn't see us as allies... We thought that his friends could help him somehow... I'm sorry, I miscalculated." Koumei answered in his defense. Kougyoku released his collar and turned her back on him.

"I don't need your pity or your peace offering. I let the empire control my life because I thought it was for the best, I did it on my own accord. Take that gift back to Kouen and tell him, I don't need your apology, for I am not the right person you should be apologizing to. Goodbye, Koumei." Kougyoku said as she left Koumei looking at the ground in shame.

Inside Balbadd, Morgiana saw Kougyoku left with Koumei. Whatever they had to talk about, she had no right to eavesdrop so she just wished a silent good luck to Kougyoku.

"Aladdin, please arrive soon. I don't know how much more I can wait patiently before I too leave Balbadd and searched for Alibaba." Morgiana whispered as she held her chest that for some reason ache everytime she thought of Alibaba.

'Maybe Kougyoku was right... Am I really in love with Alibaba?' Morgiana thought.

A week have passed since Alibaba fell and now he could be seen walking around a city way north where he knew no one would recognize him.

'I have lived in the last few days using the spoils I got from killing those thieves. I can't trust my luck to always encounter thieves and steal from them.' Alibaba thought.

"Then why not just steal from the people around you? It's not like they could fight back anyway." the voice in his head suggested.

'Oh so now you chose to grace me with your voice.' Alibaba countered sarcastically.

"Yeah whatever, I was asleep and helping you recover your rukh. So what do you say with my suggestion?" the voice answered dismissively.

'No.' was Alibaba's simple answer.

"Why not? They don't know you, they don't care for you, look at them living happily as if with no care into the world with their loved ones while you, you suffered and left alone. Why not make them feel the same pain? Kill their loved ones, steal their money and send them to utmost despair!" the voice reasoned to him with frustration.

'Just because I fell doesn't mean I would throw this world into chaos, don't lump me with that Judar.'

"What's so bad about chaos? Chaos is the only state where all are the same. Where there is no caste system, no slaves, no kings, no one is above anyone. It is the state where these filthy creatures would understand that they are not above everything and that is the only time they would try and remember that they actually had a God who once protected them. These stupid state of peace had them over confident, they forgot their roots and they established systems that made some able to step on others. Don't you hate it?" the voice said indignantly.

'Why do you hate it so and who are you? I knew that people who fell didn't have this kind of voice in their heads. Dunya never mentioned any of it and I don't believe that you are just created by my hatred... You are something else...' Alibaba asked a little confused with the voice's obvious hate for this world.

"I'll tell you someday but know this, I am you and you are I. I am not a curse or a malevolent spirit that took over you, I was created the very day you were born but I was asleep and whenever you feel any negative emotion, it goes directly to me. In a way, I became like a container and just like any container, someday it would be full and leak out. That was when I woke up." the voice explained.

'That doesn't answer my question though, why are you here? What makes me different from the others? I doubt it's something as simple as split personality. If you can't tell me now, atleast give me a hint so I don't get surprised later.'

'We are special, you could say that we shouldn't have belonged here. I'll give you a hint, that child magi friend you have, I believe he is the incarnation of Solomon. The Al-Thamen here is also the incarnation of the Al-Thamen from Alma Torran. That's all the hint you get, figure the rest yourself." the voice finished.

'So I'm the incarnation of someone else huh? Well that makes things a lot interesting.' Alibaba thought as he stood up and walked around town.

'Can I ask another thing?' Alibaba asked.

"As if I have a choice." the voice answered bluntly.

'I've already fallen, what's the point of still trying to alienate me from everyone else? Why do I still see people look at me as if they don't want me to be here? Why do they still look at me as if I am nothing? Why still cast that illusion on me?'

"You still accuse me of doing that? I admit I did change the words of that brat magi and showed you your past while taunting you but I've never cast to you any other illusion."

'Are you telling me that you didn't have a hand on my conversations with Morgiana, Toto and Olba?' Alibaba thought with a raised eyebrow.

"No."

'Then why did I hear and say those things?'

Alibaba could hear the voice released a sigh as it said.

"When I woke up, some of your sleeping powers also woke up. You know that right?"

'Yes.'

"Do you know the saying, people hear what they want to hear and see what they want to see?"

'I've heard of it, but I doubt it is as simple as that.'

"Well, one of your powers or maybe your curse was seeing an alternate reality. Do you remember when I ask you if what would you be if not for that magi brat? The moment I told you that, you unconsciously activated that ability and created an illusion world around you where you never met him. Add to that, you are able to see through their normal facade and look into what they really feel about you. When you talked to your household, you saw how nice people they are and even offered you help even if you were just acquaintances lodging on the same place. You knew their name because you are very smart, one time you hear it and you remembered it but of course they're not the same as you. You heard the last part of what they really said because that was how they would also react to anyone who is in need."

'But you were in glee when I was tortured with their words.' Alibaba said suspicious.

"But of course, my goal was to make you fall. To make you release all that negative emotion bottled up inside you. To make you be yourself. To show the world who you really are. That they couldn't just mess with you. I hate how you always settled as a background character or a second fiddle to everyone. We are special, we are not second to anyone." the voice exclaimed as it paused for a moment and then said.

"And if you kept bottling those emotions inside, one day it would burst and make you someone far worst than you are now. You could only take so much, eventually you will burst and may eventually cost you your life. I don't know about you but I don't want to die yet..."

'Sorry... I never realized that I was killing myself slowly inside.' Alibaba apologized as for right now, he had understood a little his alter-ego's actions.

"No need, just make sure nobody messes with us anymore and stop being stupid. I'd still try to gawd you into throwing this world into chaos though."

'And I'd shut down the idea everytime.' Alibaba answered.

"Suit yourself."

'So now, how do I earn money hmm.' Alibaba thought.

"I have a suggestion."

'No, I'm not going to steal from innocent people.'

"I was going to suggest dungeon hunting."

'Ohh... right.'

"Idiot..."

'Hmm, will we be able to go to the treasure room without a magi?'

"I believe that Sinbad was able to conquer seven dungeons without a Magi and some of his friends from the seven seas alliance to. So there shouldn't be a problem, afterall we have the strength and magoi reserve equal to a magi."

'Guess you're right. I believe there is a dungeon just west from here. The 56th dungeon Gremory, a dungeon summoned by Yunan.' Alibaba thought as he prepared necessary equipments and journey west towards a city named Agrabah.

In Balbadd, Morgiana was getting impatient as a week had passed since Alibaba left.

"Aladdin, Toto, Olba, where are you? Alibaba needs us and every single day he is out there alone... I'm worried and this ache on my chest grows each day..." Morgiana whispered as she stared out at the balcony of the manor.

"Alibaba! Alibaba are you here! It's me!"

Morgiana heard a familiar voice. Her eyes widened and she run and almost tripped a couple of times but she didn't care as she wanted to see the owner's voice. She followed the voice as she run across the hallway towards Alibaba's quarters. She stopped as she saw three people in front of Alibaba's door.

"Aladdin!" she almost shouted as she run towards him.

"Mor! Toto and Olba told me what happened so we hurried here using my magic turban. Where's Alibaba, I've been calling him but no one responded. Is he out?" Aladdin asked.

Morgiana slowly walked towards Aladdin as tears started to fall from her eyes. A sob escaped her as she racked her brain on how to explain what happened. The ache in her chest worsened until she couldn't stop herself and cried as she slumped down in front of Aladdin.

"I'm sorry Aladdin, Toto, Olba... I'm so sorry..."

Her friends got worried and hurried by her side as they tried to calm her down.

"What do you mean, Mor? Why are you crying? Did something happen? Where's Alibaba?" Aladdin asked in worry.

"Alibaba... I wasn't able to help him... he... he has fallen..." Morgiana said in between sobs.

Time seemed to stop as Aladdin heard what Morgiana said. His eyes wide open and his mouth open as the words he wanted to say were left unsaid. Olba and Toto were also on the same state. Time only seemed to comeback as they heard a voice say.

"Kouen wishes to talk to you about Alibaba." Koumei said as he appeared via one of his portals.

"Have you found him?" Toto asked.

"Unfortunately, no but I believe Kouen is interested in helping you find him if he likes the answers he gets. We could also show you what has been happening to Alibaba in the last few days he was here. If you want to know why, go with me. This is an invitation not a demand." Koumei explained.

"You knew he was slowly falling and you didn't do anything to help?" Aladdin asked in disappointment.

"You're not the first one to ask. And I'll answer you the same, yes we didn't. He wouldn't accept our help anyway, you people are his friends aren't you? Were you able to help? Now do you accept or not?" Koumei answered a little tired of answering the same question.

" Alright." Aladdin answered.

"But Aladdin, this could be a trap." Toto warned.

"We have no choice, they got the information we need. But I have a request, let us communicate with Sindria so they could also see what happened. Uncle Sinbad and master Yamraiha might know how to help him." Aladdin finished seriously.

"We figured you would request that. Right now our magicians are establishing a communication link to Sindria. Now we need you to tell them our intention since they might reject it." Koumei said looking at Aladdin's communication link with Yamraiha.

Aladdin nodded as he opened his link and immediately Yamraiha's image came out and said.

"Aladdin, what is happening in there! Why is Kou trying to communicate with us!"

"Please allow them master, it is very important... Atleast to me..." Aladdin said as he bowed.

"No need to bow, I'll allow the link." Yamraiha said as she cut off their link to tell Sinbad to allow Kou's link.

"Let's go... We need to understand what happened to our friend." Aladdin said seriously as he helped Morgiana stand up.

They entered Koumei's portal which led them to a meeting hall where Kouen awaits. At the same time, the magicians were able to successfully connect to Sindria. The big mirror at the left side of the hall showed Sinbad together with his generals.

"Greetings to you, Kouen. I never imagined that you would contact me." Sinbad greeted.

"I did not contact you to be friendly with you. Contacting you were only a part of the deal so I could get the answers to my question. Who actually is Alibaba? Or more specifically, what is he?" Kouen asked.

"The third prince of Balbadd, a dungeon capturer and our friend who you blackmailed to join you. That sums it all up." Sinbad answered seriously.

"And a fallen, if that news has not reached you yet." Kouen answered with the same seriousness.

"That's an obvious lie!" Sharrkan exclaimed.

"Why don't you ask Aladdin and Morgiana for confirmation." Koumei answered.

"Aladdin, Morgiana, is this true?" Sinbad asked in a restrained voice.

"Yes... Alibaba has fallen and he took down Judar when Judar found him..." Morgiana answered while looking at the floor.

Yamraiha gasped in disbelief while Sharrkan punched a nearby post in frustration.

"How can that happen? He was fine the last time we saw him!" Jafar exclaimed.

"What did you and your cronies do, Kouen?" Sinbad asked, gone was his happy go lucky nature and now anger was leaking in his every word.

"Do not pin this solely on us, you are partly to blame for what you did to Kougyoku. You should know I have eyes around our territory, I knew of your conversations to Alibaba while using Kougyoku's body." Koumei answered

"Are you implying that we caused him to fall?" Sharrkan asked dangerously.

Koumei was about to answer but Kouen beat him to it.

"Enough of this useless banter. Who cause him to fall is off no concern of mine. Blame it on me for all you want, it doesn't matter. I called for this meeting to understand what I saw. What you wish to do after that does not concern me." Kouen interjected.

"Why you! Are you saying you don't care what happens to him!" Olba shouted as he was being restrained by Toto.

"Precisely." was the simple answer he got.

"Let me go Toto... This guy blackmailed Master Alibaba to do as he wished and now he was saying he didn't care what happens to him!" Olba exclaimed as he tried to get out of Toto's restraint.

"Then please do so, attack me if you want and I will cut you down. I am getting impatient with this mindless banter. I am situated to rule a kingdom, I will dirty my hands, use anyone and throw them away if it is for the best of our interest. Isn't that right, Sinbad?" Kouen finished as he looked at Sinbad who just gave him a dark look.

"Stop Olba-san, we would be wasting precious time bantering instead of looking for Alibaba. But I am quite disappointed about you uncle Kouen, I never knew you would stoop that low." Aladdin said sadly.

"Your opinion is irrelevant to me. I have lost all my interest in you after you told the story of Alma Torran. That was what all I needed from you. And you will be very surprise to know that I am not the only person like that. Some are way worse than I am, they just disguised themselves like a sheep." Kouen answered while emphasizing the last sentence and looking directly at Sinbad.

"Koumei use Dantalion and show them what you saw." Kouen finished.

"Wait, I thought Dantalion could only create portal to transport anything." Sharrkan asked.

"That is only one of the abilities. I do not wish to tell our enemy any more of my abilities but it could also record and trap those recorded images and sounds inside its warp space. That way I could inspect it again." Koumei answered as he opened a portal that started to show it's recorded image and sound.

In Agrabah, Alibaba stood in front of the 56th dungeon Gremory.

'I got everything ready, it's time to go dungeon hunting.' Alibaba thought.

"Is this were I should say, Full speed ahead?" the voice asked.

'Whatever, let's just go.' Alibaba thought as they entered the dungeon.

At the entrance of Agrabah, Kougyoku had just entered the city. She had been hopping from city to city, trading goods while gathering information about Alibaba. So far she was having a great time in trading as she not only was able to create an information network through her trades but also take great profit from it. She had no luck on finding any good information about Alibaba until she had visited the last town. A town-folk told her that they saw a person that matched her description going west, most probably Agrabah. Once she heard that, she immediately bought new goods to sell to the next town and the next morning she was out of town.

"Wait for me, I won't let you be alone, Alibaba-chan" she whispered.

AN: And that's it. I hope you liked this chapter. And as I have said earlier, this story has diverged from when Alibaba has discovered that Kougyoku was being controlled by Sinbad. I hope I am able to release the next chapter a lot quicker than this one. Also, tell me what you think about the latest chapters of Magi. Again, please read and review, good or bad it will be appreciated. And please alert me for any errors that I might have missed. Thanks and see you next chapter ^_^.


End file.
